Fight the Break of Dawn
by Moonlit Tears
Summary: LegolasEowyn :: Caught between duty and passion, Legolas and Eowyn learn to depend on each other as their world begins to shatter. CH 17: A ballroom dance, and midnight chat!
1. No Matter Where You Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for the plot. All of the characters, settings, and other things belong to JRR Tolkien as well as New Line Cinemas and Peter Jackson. Images were taken from the Internet, and apart from small modifications, do not belong to me. I am making no profit from this story.  
  
Please check out my new Legolas and Eowyn site. It's the first on the Web, and the link is located in my profile!! Leave a comment in the guest book, and the site should be fully running very soon!  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
The noise of the battle above had ceased as quickly as it had started. Eowyn abandoned her post at the entrance to the caves and ran to the surface as quickly as she could.  
  
All around her was chaos. Eowyn shielded her eyes against the blinding light, and searched wildly for Lord Aragorn. He had come to her before the battle, telling her that theirs was a love that could never exist. It had broken her heart, but she was strong and she knew that she would overcome this in time.  
  
But Aragorn was nowhere to be seen now. The people surrounding her were helping others to safety and the medicinal care. She saw her uncle, King Theoden in deep conference with Gandalf the White, but there was no sign of Aragorn. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she felt the first nauseating waves of fear pass over her body.  
  
A soft voice behind her whispered, "Milady, are you searching for Lord Aragorn?"  
  
Eowyn turned quickly and found herself gazing at Legolas, the Elven companion of her missing Lord. "Yes, Master Elf, I am. Have you seen him? Do you know what became of him?"  
  
"He is fine, Milady," answered the Elf with cool confidence. There was something about his tone that made Eowyn very confident in his answer.  
  
She took a good look at the Elf for the first time, and almost lost her breath at the beauty she found there. Eowyn had heard of the beauty of the Elven races for many years, and she had laid her eyes upon many elves. But none had a beauty so breathtaking as the man who stood before her. He seemed to be of Heaven, he could not be a mere creature living on Earth.  
  
"Are you alright, Milady?" asked the Prince of Mirkwood, peering at her through fathomless blue eyes.  
  
She snapped back to her senses. "Yes, yes of course." Her words came out a bit breathless.  
  
"Eowyn!" came a call in a familiar and wonderful masculine voice. The Shield Maiden turned around and saw Aragorn standing there, rugged and handsome in his own way. All thoughts of the blonde elf were thrown from her mind as she rushed into his arms.  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
There was so much sorrow everywhere, so much suffering. Eowyn walked between the rows of people, tending to those who needed a healing hand, and giving comfort to those who sought it. She was still angry at not being allowed to do her part in the battle that had taken place the previous night, but now her skills were needed. She had to put aside her anger and focus on the task at hand.  
  
As the fair-haired woman bent over to give water to a man gasping from dehydration, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She moved her hand slowly to her waist, where a small dagger was hiding, and then whirled around quickly, bringing the weapon to the throat of her enemy.  
  
She found herself staring into the deep blue eyes of Legolas Greenleaf, an elf who had come with Lord Aragorn to lend aid to Rohan. His expression was calm, but he flinched uncomfortably under the piercing sharpness of the blade at his throat.  
  
Eowyn dropped the dagger with a startled yelp. She hadn't expected to see a friendly face. In fact, she had been hoping that there was an enemy at her back. Then she would have been able to kill it, and prove her worth as a Shield Maiden. But instead it was the elf, who had remained aloof and cold the entire time from when she had first met him.  
  
"Forgive me, Master Elf," she said quickly, giving the bit of water to the gasping man and then turning back to Legolas, "I fear I am still a bit over- cautious from last night's battle. You never know when an enemy can be at your back. I like to be prepared for anything."  
  
His eyes betrayed amusement but his expression still remained serious. "Your uncle the King wishes you to attend a council he is holding with Gandalf the White at this time. I was sent to fetch you and deliver you back to his side." There was still no change of expression, but she could detect a slight bitterness in his tone.  
  
Eowyn cast a glance at the moaning people lying around her. Women and their children were rushing about the fortress searching for their male loved ones. Eowyn's heart went out to the women who would find charred and scarred remains, and she felt even more for those who would find nothing at all.  
  
"I cannot leave at this time," she stated firmly, "Tell my uncle that I shall return to his side when I am done with my duties here as a healer."  
  
"Milady, my instructions were specific. Deliver you to the King and make it quick. I must follow orders from those in a higher status than I."  
  
Eowyn angrily tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. The hair was matted and dirty but it did not matter. She would rather bear the scars of battle than erase all memory of them. "You are an Elf, Master Greenleaf. You do not take orders from mere mortals."  
  
Legolas gazed at her appraisingly. "I was asked to deliver you to the King. It was my choice to accept the orders. And now I shall follow through with my instructions." His tone softened a bit. "Please, milady, come with me. My kin is lying out here too. They are not being tended to, for their loved ones are far away in the Undying Lands. But if their will is strong enough, they shall hold on to life. Leave your people for now. They will still be here when you come back." He extended a hand. "Please, Lady Eowyn, let me lead you to your Uncle."  
  
That was the first time she had ever heard her name on his lips. His Elvish accent sounded like water on smooth rock. Hearing her name said like that sent shivers down her spine, though she could not determine the reason. But something about that compelled her to accept the elf's hand, and let him lead her through the masses of wounded and into the fortress to seek audience with her uncle, the King.  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
"You wished to speak to me, Uncle?" Eowyn asked, curtsying low before her kin. She kept her eyes on the ground, as was proper for a woman holding court with the King.  
  
"You may place your eyes on me, sister-daughter," the King commanded in his booming voice. Eowyn obediently raised her eyes. She saw out of the corner of her line of vision, Legolas the Elf grimacing at the harsh tone being used by her uncle.  
  
"We have lost many lives, but we have won the battle, my dear niece. Your efforts are wasted. Our people are safe. We must take only the strong to survive." He looked at her appraisingly. "Myself and Eomer are leading a company of horsemen to escort Gandalf and Lord Aragorn to Gondor. It is my wish that you stay here and watch over our people."  
  
Her blood ran cold and she stiffened her tongue before she could lash out. "My Lord, forgive me, but I do not think that would be wise. My talents would be much more needed on the battlefield than here, tending to those who can take care of themselves!" She felt her anger start to boil, and worked furiously to maintain control of her emotions.  
  
The King turned his cold eye on her. "Eowyn, the world outside of Helms Deep is much too dangerous for you. We need a strong leader here to maintain control of the people. You are the right choice for the task, as Eomer must come with me. For once, sister-daughter, just please accept my decision and obey your orders."  
  
"No," she said defiantly, and the King slumped in his throne, "I am coming with you, and that is my final decision."  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
She stood there before him, cold and bright. Her skin was glowing with power and a sense of pride and self. Her eyes were dark with determination and her jaw was set. She was an image of the grace and beauty of women, yet also of the fierceness and loyalty of a warrior. It was astounding that two such rare qualities were so strongly embedded in the soul of one woman.  
  
Her beauty was not that of Galadriel or Arwen, who were both so astounding that light seemed to bloom from inside them. Nay, Eowyn was not that kind of beauty. Her beauty came from within. She was fair to look at, but not mesmerizing. But she shone with an inner strength that was so rare to come across. There was defiance in her blood, and self-assurance.  
  
Legolas was not the only one to have seen this in the Shield Maiden. He knew that Aragorn, the last true King of Men, had seen this amazing quality in the Lady Eowyn as well. Although Aragorn was currently a lover of the Lady Arwen of Rivendell, his eyes had been glued to Eowyn since they had first seen her in Edoras.  
  
A sharp movement in front of him caught his attention. Eowyn was leaving the presence of the King, and, judging by her expression, she had won the battle. The King was slumped in his throne, head in his hands.  
  
Aragorn had been watching the scene with a playful smirk playing across his lips. The Ranger turned to Legolas with an inquisitive gaze on his face, however, when he saw Legolas' eyes glued to Eowyn's retreating form.  
  
"Captivated, nin mellon?" Aragorn asked in all seriousness. Gimli the Dwarf looked up from his low height and stared at the Elf and the Man.  
  
Legolas reluctantly tore his eyes from her form and stared at Aragorn. "I do not know what you are speaking of, Estel. But I do wish to know what happened. I am afraid I did not catch the end of their exchange."  
  
Aragorn raised one eyebrow but did not comment on this. "Eowyn is to accompany us to Gondor. She is now fetching her sword and dagger, as well as the other appropriate tools that she will take with us."  
  
"Quite temper, that young lass has," Gimli observed gruffly. He winked up at Legolas. "She's a fiery one, laddie. I'd beware if I were you."  
  
Legolas looked down harshly at Gimli. "Do not make assumptions, Gimli. I am by no means taken by the White Lady of Rohan. I merely admire her determination."  
  
The two others exchanged furtive glances. "It was you who said it, laddie, not me." Gimli laughed heartily, and walked away before Legolas could make another useless attempt to knock down any assumptions.  
  
The Elf Prince swore fast and furious under his breath, and Aragorn laughed. "Do not mind him, Legolas, for our dwarf companion is merely testing your limits. He shall not bring up the matter again."  
  
Privately, both of them disagreed with this last statement.  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
A company of many experienced and skilled horsemen was leaving Helms Deep. There had been many tearful farewells between husband and wife, as well as father and child. But the assurance of the King that the men would come home safely somewhat diminished the fear.  
  
Eowyn sat tall and proud aboard her black steed. She had chosen a temperamental black stallion to ride, in disrespect to all who had scoffed her off as a joke. Her sword rested valiantly on her hip, and two daggers were hidden beneath the folds of her dress.  
  
The men were laughing at her, waiting for her to turn back from the ride. They whispered about how strange she was, thinking that she would be an asset to this company of riders. But she planned to prove them all wrong. She, Eowyn of Rohan, would have a kill count higher than any of them, and she would survive to see the end of this war, good or bad, while they would be sent to early graves.  
  
Legolas, with Gimli on his back, and Aragorn rode slightly in front of her. They were all chatting idly, not paying a spec of attention to their surroundings. Eowyn had never seen this side of the Elf Prince, she had always though him cold and aloof. But seeing him joking and laughing with his best friends was a joyous sight. She could not explain why this brought such happiness to her heart, but it did.  
  
There was a sudden disturbance to the side of her, in the trees. She could see shapes moving amongst the shadows, but could not make out if they were friend or foe.  
  
"Uncle!" she called out, searching frantically for the King, "Uncle!"  
  
Theoden shifted in his saddle so that he could look at his niece directly. "This is not the best time, sister-daughter. Your matter of importance can surely wait while I discuss military tactics with Gandalf."  
  
"But Uncle," she protested, "This is very important!" She did not want to shout out her discovery, lest the shadows were enemy forces and she alerted them to her knowledge of their presence.  
  
"It can wait!" the King thundered decidedly, "Leave us alone now, Eowyn!"  
  
The men around her snickered evilly. Eowyn shut them all with glaring looks, but then continued to look desperately for someone to help her. Her eyes fell on Legolas and Aragorn. The latter was still conversing with Gimli, but Legolas was staring at her, as if he knew that her eyes would fall on him.  
  
Now determined, she urged the black horse up, and pulled alongside Legolas. He peered at her through concerned blue eyes. "What is wrong, Lady Eowyn?"  
  
Hearing her name on his lips again sent chills down her spies, but she paid it no mind. "There are shadows following us. In the trees." Legolas pricked his pointed ears, and seemed to be sniffing the air.  
  
His eyes widened in the tiniest of fashions, and he turned quickly to Aragorn. He said something very quickly and very harshly in Elvish. His hand dropped to the bow and arrow that lay awaiting by his side. Aragorn turned his head slightly towards the forest, and seeing the shadows, nodded to Gimli, who picked up his axe, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Theoden King!" called Aragorn, and the King turned around impatiently, "There are creatures waiting to attack us. They now rest in the bushes."  
  
The rustling in the trees stopped immediately, and the progress of the horsemen halted. Eowyn caught sight of the men suddenly brandishing their daggers and other weapons. She put her own hand on her sword, holding it up with all of her might. Gimli's axe was at ready position.  
  
The thrill of the coming battle coursed through her veins. She felt her body come alive with anticipation. She, Eowyn of Rohan, would finally have a chance to prove her worth to her people and her uncle. They would finally listen to her.  
  
Aragorn pulled his horse up besides Eowyn, as did Legolas. Gimli quickly dismounted from Arod's back, giving Legolas more room to move and placing Gimli in a more comfortable position. With Legolas on one side and Aragorn on the other, Eowyn felt invincible. A cool grin of determination settled across her face.  
  
A giant cry erupted from the previously silent woods. Eowyn's heart thudded in her chest. She readjusted her grip on the sword. She felt Legolas' gaze turn onto her for a second, and she dared to return the look.  
  
"They are coming," said Gimli grimly, bracing himself.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Aye. Be ready, and be swift."  
  
Legolas murmured a sentiment in his native tongue under his breath. Then he turned to Eowyn, just as the Uruks began to charge. "Be careful milady. I could not bear to see anything happen to you."  
  
There was so much commotion and noise around her that she could not be sure of what he had said. Aragorn and Gimli appeared to not have noticed. Eowyn let her gaze rest of Legolas for one more second, before returning her attention the attackers now heading straight for her.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
( ( . : . ) )  
  
Author's Notes: This story is going to be MOVIE-CANON! Please do not tell me that I should read the books based on my story, because I have indeed read all of them. This fic takes place after the Battle of Helms Deep and will continue up through the end of Return of the King. Seeing as how RotK is not yet released, I shall be mostly working on chapters leading up to that movie. Because of that, updating might be slow, and the story will really get underway after RotK comes out. But please do note that this story is to be based on the movies, not the books. Most of this story will also be Alternate-Universe, so either accept that from the start or turn away now. Please leave a review!  
  
.x. Moonlit Tears .x. 


	2. My Heart Is With You

Quick Note: Someone commented on how Shield Maidens were supposed to be respected and everything because they had been trained to fight in times of crisis. But since this story is movie-canon, I am going based on the part of TTT where Eowyn asks to stay and fight on the road to Helms Deep but Theoden makes her go on, presumably because she is a woman. I am using that as the basis for my claim.  
  
Elvish translations (*) are at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha you seriously think I'm making money? Donations are welcome though! Maybe if I get some money I'll get a new computer so I can post faster!  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
They came towards her at full force. She braced herself for the blow, sword firmly in hand. The Uruks reared their ugly heads, issuing bellows and grunts deep from within their chests. Eowyn almost smiled at them, but they came down on the Riders of Rohan at precisely that moment.  
  
She lifted her sword and stabbed it deep into the neck of the Uruk closest to her. Eowyn grimaced in pleasure as the hideous creature moaned in agony and fell to the ground. She kicked and spit on it then moved on to her next victim.  
  
Eowyn worked quickly and silently, destroying anything in her path. The men of Rohan ceased their fighting to watch her, for she was glowing with power and determination. Even the Uruks stopped for a moment to gaze upon the beautiful sight.  
  
Her hair was matted with blood and mud, and her dress was torn into ruins. Her angelic white skin was covered with dirt, but she still looked as beautiful as the break of dawn. Legolas lost his breath, no longer paying any attention the battle raging on beside him.  
  
Eowyn looked up and caught the Elf Prince's eye. They stared into each other's irises for one long moment, forgetting that they were on Middle Earth, and thinking instead that they were in the most beautiful portion of the next life.  
  
But the moment ended as quickly as it had begun. All the love, and understanding, and compassion faded away. Eowyn held the gaze a split- second longer, and in that one moment the entire course of the future was changed.  
  
An arrow sent by a dying Uruk sped towards her through the field of mangled bodies. Legolas caught sight of this too late, although he dove to protect the lady. Not understanding the Elf's sudden urgency, Eowyn turned to see where his stare was headed, and was hit straight in the chest by the rogue arrow.  
  
Comprehension dawned in her eyes, just as Legolas reached her. He grasped her falling hand, holding it tight to his chest. She murmured one last thing before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vîn, meleth nîn."*  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
The world around him slowed, and time felt as if it had stopped completely. Legolas cradled the hurt woman in his lap. All of his senses faltered, all that mattered was Eowyn. He had never felt this way about anyone or anything before.  
  
Aragorn, searching wildly for his best friend and the one he let go, came dashing to Legolas' side. The battle was waning, and the Men of Rohan were victorious. Gimli was with Gandalf, searching through the dead bodies and helping the wounded. The remaining Uruks either killed themselves or ran off alone into the wooded areas. But Legolas was aware of none of this.  
  
The Ranger skidded to a stop beside the Elf and the Lady, falling to his knees. His hands, covered with dirt and grime, reached up to touch Eowyn's matted hair. "What happened?" he asked quietly, "Is she alive?"  
  
"Barely," croaked Legolas, hardly getting the words out, "She hangs onto life by a thread and by the strength of her own will. But I fear that the pain is taking over. She grows weaker with each passing minute."  
  
"We must get help," Aragorn said, "Theoden! Your niece is hurt! We must tend to her or else her life will be lost!"  
  
Theoden looked up from where he and Eomer were easing the passing of one man. Eomer's face clouded over and he ran to his sister's side. "Sister," he said, holding her pale hand, clutching onto it for dear life, "Sister, come back to me. Do not leave the world, for it is not your time. Your true duty has not yet been fulfilled." His eyes looked up as he gazed into Legolas' shining face. Eomer's eyes were filled with tears, the unshed tears of an angry warrior. "If it comes to it, Master Elf, please ease her passing."  
  
Theoden murmured a small prayer under his lips for the death of his niece. Legolas stood up very quickly and angrily, still holding Eowyn's body in his arms. "You cannot just condemn her to death! She has not passed into Shadow yet. The Light still claims her soul!"  
  
"Legolas," said Theoden sternly, "She is dying. We must all accept this fact and move on with heavy hearts." He stepped closer to the Elf, so only Legolas could hear his words. "I must be strong for my people, Master Elf. I cannot bear emotion. She was my niece, closer to me than my own son. My blood runs through her veins. I do not want to bury her, anymore than I wanted to bury my son." He raised his voice so all could hear. "We have no time to nurse the wounded. We must move on, we must make our way to Gondor. Only by doing that can we save the fate of Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas glanced helplessly around him. Gandalf caught his eye, and nodded solemnly. Legolas raised his chin and turned his level gaze to Theoden. "Move on ahead. I will stay here and nurse the Shield Maiden back to health. I will come join you when she is healed."  
  
The King stared at him. "You are a valuable asset to our riders, Legolas of Mirkwood. Do not think that I would like to see my niece better, but I must consider the safety of my people. Come with us and fight for the freedom of Middle Earth. If we win, your people will be safe as well."  
  
"My people are leaving these shores, Theoden of Rohan. No matter what the outcome of the battle, the Elves will leave. It is my choice to stay here with the Shield Maiden and nurse her back to health. It does not affect my future, but it does affect hers. It is not Eowyn's time to fade from the Earth yet. She has much more work to do yet in life."  
  
Legolas only caught the stunned gazes on the faces of the Rohirrm, before turning defiantly with Eowyn's body in his arms. He caught Aragorn's eye, and was pleased to see the Ranger nodding acceptingly at him. Gandalf was also smiling happily, and Gimli looked as if he was about to burst into tears.  
  
Theoden sighed angrily. "Gather your weapons, men. We are moving on."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Night had fallen upon them quickly. Legolas had used all of his woodland knowledge to collect herbs that would help to heal the Shield Maiden. He had brewed an ancient Elvish potion that made the extracting of the arrow painless for Eowyn. The wound was fairly deep, and she began to bleed heavily as soon as the arrowhead left her body. Legolas had cut a part of his tunic into shreds to make a bandage for the woman.  
  
That night Legolas sang a beautiful Elvish hymn the woman. As he lay down to sleep next to her, he gazed up at the stars, and felt content for the first time in his life.  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
The smell of something delicious greeted her nostrils. As she tried to get up from the soft bed she was in, she found that her limbs would not cooperate. She tried to open her eyelids, but found the same problem.  
  
"Eowyn? Are you awake?" The familiar voice echoed through her brain, and she finally opened her eyes.  
  
A bed of soft leaves surrounded her. Her golden hair lay in tangles all around her face. There was blood seeped through the front of her dress. Her sword was missing from her side, as was the dagger that she kept hidden on her person.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Her voice was little more than a croak, and amnesia seemed to take her over.  
  
"We are somewhere on the road to Gondor. You were injured by a party of Uruks that ambushed us on the way. Your uncle and the rest of the men of Rohan have moved on ahead. I stayed behind to nurse you back to health." Legolas' shining face peered down onto her in a concerned fashion.  
  
Eowyn tried out her arms again, and found some of their strength returning. As she tried to prop herself up into a sitting position, Legolas rushed over to help her, but she waved him off. "I shall do this myself."  
  
With a concentrated effort she was finally able to sit upright. Legolas handed her a small bowl of stew. "While you were sleeping," he said in an over-excited voice, "I was able to whittle us some dishes. They are nothing fancy of course, but they do the job well enough." He looked at her anxiously. "I hope this is alright. This stew was always my favorite as a young elf-ling."  
  
She smiled, and accepted the bowl graciously. "I am sure it will be delicious." She took the first bite, and was happily surprised to find that cooking was another one of Legolas' many hidden talents. They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, before he asked her how she was feeling.  
  
"My body has not yet returned to its full strength, but I shall be fine. The wound left no lasting damage." She smiled a bit self-consciously at him. "I must express my gratitude towards you. It was very kind of you to stay and nurse me back to health. I would surely have died if you had not."  
  
He looked at her very earnestly. "I told you I could not bear to see anything happen to you. Or did you not hear me. I could not tell over the din of the coming battle." There was something about the expression on his face that made her heart flutter. To disguise her blush, Eowyn glanced back down at her half-eaten dish of stew.  
  
Legolas glanced away as well, a spot of color on his cheeks. "Forgive me, milady," he said formally, "That was inappropriate of me to say."  
  
They sat that way for some time, stealing glances at the other when they thought he or she was not looking. Night had fallen, and the stars were shining brightly against the black sky. Eowyn shivered somewhat from where she sat with her back to the crackling flames.  
  
"Are you cold, milady?" Legolas asked politely, but Eowyn could detect an undertone of concerned curiosity.  
  
"Nay, I will be fine," she replied coolly. They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Legolas became very fascinated with the dancing red flames in the fire pit. "When are we going to rejoin the others?" Eowyn finally asked.  
  
"As soon as I have determined that your injury has healed, and you are fit to travel quickly."  
  
A hot flash of anger surged through her body. "I am no weakling to be watched over. I may be a woman but I am not a maiden in distress. I am perfectly capable of determining whether or not we are able to leave. I assure you, Master Elf, that we can set out tomorrow, and I shall be able to make the entire journey."  
  
"I meant no offense," came the cool and easy reply, "I was merely suggesting that you might not be completely healed at this time. Your wound was deep, milady, and I do not wish for you to come to more harm."  
  
"Well you certainly offended me!" Eowyn exclaimed angrily, settling back down into the soft bed of leaves. "We leave at first light tomorrow morning."  
  
Legolas stared at her. "For someone so beautiful, your temper is an ugly as an Uruk."  
  
There were several moments of dead silence, as Legolas looked around sheepishly, and Eowyn went from looking furious to blushing in the firelight. "Do you really think I am beautiful?" she asked softly.  
  
The Elf sighed, not knowing how to describe her beauty. "There is somewhat of a fire within you. All who see you can recognize it. It is. . . captivating."  
  
"I have long heard that I am beautiful, though I could never see it. But to hear it from the lips of a creature as stunning as you brings new light to the words. I may be beautiful, Master Elf, but you are enchanting." She shivered again as the words passed from her lips.  
  
"All elves are beautiful," he responded smoothly, "But I assure you that even the stars have nothing compared to the light that shines from within you."  
  
Something about his tone scared her. She stared into his eyes for several long moments, before breaking the gaze and twisting around in her bed of leaves, so that her back faced him. She heard his sigh and clearing of the throat.  
  
"Milady," he began unsurely, "You said something before you passed into unconsciousness. Do you remember what it was?"  
  
"Nay, I do not remember saying anything," came the cold reply. Legolas winced in the firelight, though Eowyn did not see it.  
  
"It was whispered in Elvish. It was beautiful. Do you remember saying that at all? Do you even speak Elvish?"  
  
"No, to both questions. What did it mean?" Eowyn twisted around curiously to look the Elf in the eye.  
  
"It was nothing," he sighed, "Merely a few words strung together."  
  
Eowyn thought she could detect sadness in his mechanical tone, but said nothing of it. There was something in the Elf's eyes that made her heart break, but she did not press the matter further. Legolas got up from his seat, and got his long knives out of their sheaths. He began to sharpen them furiously. After many minutes of watching him, he finally spoke again.  
  
"We leave at first light tomorrow."  
  
-:- -:- -:-  
  
Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vîn: Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion.  
  
Meleth nîn: My love  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews! They were really great, and I especially appreciate the constructive criticism. If you like the story, please tell me! If you think it needs improvement, go ahead and say it! Just no flames, please.  
  
Next chapter should be up within the next few days, depending on how much schoolwork I have.  
  
.x. Moonlit Tears .o. 


	3. Across the Plains

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All of the characters and settings belong to J.R.R Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, and Peter Jackson. I merely thank them for not persecuting me for dabbling in their majestically created world.  
  
*-*  
  
Chapter Three  
Across the Plains  
  
The sun broke early over the snow-capped mountains in the distance. Legolas could see, in his mind's eye, his destination, the last stronghold of men. There was a war awaiting him, and his fate awaited him there too. But Legolas was not afraid of what was in store for him beyond the skyline; rather, he was concerned with what lay directly across from him, currently sleeping soundly.  
  
Eowyn had had a troubled night's sleep. She was moaning the entire duration of the night, making it incredibly hard for Legolas himself to get any rest. Her moans and protests to an unseen force were utterly bone chilling. The Mirkwood Elf was a bit shaken and was having trouble letting the maiden out of his sight.  
  
Sighing, Legolas wondered why he was so captivated with her, a mortal, who was not even half as beautiful as many of his kin. But he had found that his eyes had not been able to tear away from her since the moment they had first spoken. He had been constantly watching her in the corners, unsure as to how to approach her.  
  
"Do not let her take over your thoughts," Legolas admonished himself, "She is naught but an mortal maiden, nothing worthy of your captivation. There are many other female elves that you could be watching."  
  
Legolas approached a clean, crystal-clear brook, and filled a canteen with water.  
  
"That is the first sign of insanity, you know," came a raspy voice from behind him, "Talking to yourself."  
  
The Elf whirled around, sloshing water up and down the front of his tunic. "Why are you up so early, Lady Eowyn?" he asked earnestly. Then, "How much did you hear?"  
  
"It was naught but mumbles to my mortal ears," the Shield Maiden said carefully, "And in response to your query, the sun has already begun to rise, milord. We should be leaving by now."  
  
He sighed. "You are not fully well, Milady. Surely you know this, though you may not want to admit it."  
  
Eowyn stared at him coldly. "We have been through this before, Master Elf, and it would be a waste of my breath and your time to go over the same argument again. I am perfectly capable of traveling at whatever pace you set for us. If my injury is enough to severely disable my abilities, then I shall ask you to stop."  
  
"At least have something to eat, Shield Maiden," Legolas said, recognizing defeat, "It is not right for any person, healthy or not, to travel far and wide without a bit of fuel. Try this," he said, handing her some lembas bread. "It might be a bit much, but you shall need it. Then take a drink of water, and we shall be on our way."  
  
"Of course, Legolas," Eowyn said, eating a large bite of the elvish food. "Thank you for your concern, though I must admit that I hate to be cared for. I like to take care of myself." She took a long swig of water. "Let's go."  
  
"Is there any point in arguing with you?" he asked.  
  
"None."  
  
Legolas quirked an eyebrow and bit back a grin. "Well then," he said, "Off we go."  
  
*-*  
  
Legolas was moving quickly, as if he was afraid that she would snap at him if he went any slower. When he thought she wasn't looking, he would glance quickly back to make sure she was okay. Although Eowyn's natural instinct was to resent this kind of treatment, she found herself enjoying it rather than hating it.  
  
Eowyn rather wished that she had heard what Legolas was mumbling by the creek, earlier that day. He had seemed dreadfully embarrassed when she had questioned him about it. But Eowyn hadn't pressed the matter any. She was almost positive it wasn't her business.  
  
The sun was now high on their backs. Although the heat of the glistening orb might have caused discomfort, there was a swift wind that enveloped them in its cool comfort. The wind carried away all her sweat, and all her troubled thoughts, allowing her to enjoy the majestic scenery and the company of her companion.  
  
It was a rather refreshing experience, to say the least.  
  
Eowyn had not been out on an adventure such as this for a long time. While her Uncle was under the shadow of Sarumon, she was constantly by his side. The White Wizard had tried to extend his hand to cover her as well, but she has resisted. It was a private and internal battle that she did not share with anyone. She had come very close to becoming another puppet of Sarumon, but in the end her enormous will had prevailed.  
  
Legolas did not know any of this, and although Eowyn was sure he would probably care and be ready to listen, she was hesitant to tell him. The Elf Prince was someone who she did not know very well, and even though he had saved her life, she still found that he put her on aware. Her senses were heightened when she was with him.  
  
"Are you feeling well, milady? Shall we rest for a bit or continue?"  
  
His voice broke her thoughts. She gazed into his face. His golden-blonde hair was windswept and his blue eyes were shining. He looked as if he were having the time of his life.  
  
"Nay, I am fine, we may continue," she rasped, a bit breathless.  
  
"Are you sure? You sound a bit breathless."  
  
She mentally cursed her pulsing emotions and fought, to no avail, to contain the rising blush on her cheeks. Legolas looked at her a bit strangely, then, accepting her shake of the head, began to walk on.  
  
They were walking in companionable silence. Thanks to the filling Lembas bread, Eowyn was stuffed. She did not need to eat or drink for hours at a time. She was so happy about being outdoors again, living out her dream, that the aching of her feet and legs did not bother her. Eowyn was in a heaven on Earth.  
  
Legolas and Eowyn traveled long into the night. When he finally called them to a halt, she was exhausted, yet wishing for more time on their passage. Legolas gave her another piece of lembas bread and a bit of water, and Eowyn fell asleep not long after that.  
  
*-*  
  
She was soundly tonight, at least. Legolas gently ran a cool fingertip down her cheek, willing her a peaceful rest. Eowyn definitely deserved it. She had worked hard the entire day, running and fast and quick as a strong man.  
  
Eowyn of Rohan was more than worthy of the admiration of any man. But she should not be more than a mere figure in the passing, never-ending life of an elf. All too soon her time on this Earth would come to an end, and he, Legolas, would be continuing on in his never-ending journey.  
  
A rush of pain and heartache came over the woodland archer, and he suddenly understood why Arwen was so willing to give up her immortality for a mortal. He had grown to a point where he could not imagine life without her.  
  
And the amazing part of this was that he did not know if she returned the feelings.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what he admired about her. He did know that she was strong and willful; her sheer determination was enough to scare off anyone who wished to oppose her. And the inner light that glowed within her outshone anyone he knew. Eowyn was mesmerizing to look at.  
  
Legolas' mind was in a horribly muddled state. He did not know what to do with his newfound love, nor did he fully understand why she fascinated him so. Perhaps it was because she was forbidden to him, and he to her. Their love was one that could never exist.  
  
"Meleth nin," he whispered to her softly, "What I would do for us to be happy together."  
  
She murmured something, and moved closer to him. Legolas resisted the strong temptation to reach out and enfold her in his grasp.  
  
For now, at least, he would have to control his emotions.  
  
*-*  
  
They rose early yet again the next morning, and were headed off across the plains. Eowyn was in a much more talkative mood, and was involved in a long conversation with Legolas as they covered their ground. She found him incredibly easy to talk to, with a boyish appeal that made her grin.  
  
Aragorn was the only other man to have done this to her.  
  
Ah, Aragorn. She missed him greatly, and sometimes found herself wishing that he were here with her. Eowyn was quite enjoying the company of Legolas, don't misunderstand, but she longed for the sight of her Ranger again. He was the champion of her soul.  
  
But, hissed a tiny voice inside her head, his heart and soul are already claimed for another. Do not deny the feelings you are harboring for Legolas, for the Mirkwood Elf may feel the same way.  
  
Eowyn dismissed this as idiotic ramblings and continued on her way, silently now.  
  
"A black bird circles us," Legolas said suddenly. "That is a bad sign."  
  
"What?" she asked, instantly alarmed and on alert. Her hand drifted down to her sword hilt.  
  
"We are being watched," the Elf said simply and quickly, "Beware of Sauron. His arm can reach us here, in the middle of the land where men are so easily corrupted to do his bidding. We must tread softly."  
  
"Are we in any danger?" she queried, uneasily dropping her hand, but glancing around furtively.  
  
"Not now," Legolas said, "But my feelings tell me that we shall be very soon."  
  
His nose and ears perked quickly, and they both stood stone still. Eowyn tried very hard not to move, for she did not wish to interrupt him. When Legolas finally stopped, Eowyn glanced at his anxiously.  
  
"Do you sense anything bad?"  
  
He stared at her for a long time, as if treasuring the sight. "Yes," he finally said. "There is a party of Uruks heading towards us."  
  
She felt herself gasp, and her hand flew to her heart. "When shall they be here?"  
  
"By nightfall," came the cold reply.  
  
Eowyn steeled herself for battle. "Then we shall be ready for them," she said decidedly.  
  
"We will defeat them." He sounded just as sure and confident as he had when they were facing the Uruks with the rest of the Rohan soldiers.  
  
Eowyn took faith in his confidence but could not shake the uneasy feeling that rested in the pit of her stomach. "We will be ready," she said again, looking to him to assure her that her statement was correct.  
  
"Aye."  
  
*-*  
  
Horribly short, I know! I'm really sorry but I'm having the worst case of homework. My teachers have decided to dump it all on me NOW! Oh well. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I'll try to be better about it. Sorry if this is another cliffhanger, but hey, at least it keeps you guys coming back.  
  
Thank you so very, very much for reviewing! I love you all, you are the greatest! Please keep giving me some feedback, I'm trying to aim for 20 reviews or more with this chapter! That's not too much to ask for now is it?  
  
Well, I must depart! I love you all! Oh, and the link to the Website should now be up in my profile! Please check it out and leave a comment in the guest book! That would make me feel even more special!  
  
If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to email me!  
  
.x Moonlit Tears x. 


	4. A Close Encounter

Notes: Pay attention to the lines that Eowyn and Legolas exchange in the first part of this story. I included a bit about Aragorn and Gimli just to say that they still exist and are moving and living. Sorry if that bit isn't very well written, I haven't been able to experience with their characters as much.  
  
This covers the three days time (I think that's what Theoden says) between when Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, etc head towards Rohan and when they meet up with the rest of their allies on the side of the mountain. {Remember, its movie canon!}  
  
---  
  
A Close Encounter -Chapter Four-  
  
---  
  
Eowyn spun her sword with all her might. It was made painstakingly obvious to the independent Shield Maiden that she had not fully healed, and was still vulnerable. But that only made her fight even harder.  
  
There were very few warriors in the party that she and Legolas had encountered. In fact, there were only six or seven opponents. But they were formidable Uruks, not mindless Orcs. Still, Legolas and Eowyn overpowered the others in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Legolas' knives were shining in the bright sunlight. He flung them around with such grace and precision that they seemed to be connected to his hands. He took down five of their foes with little difficultly, leaving only one left for Eowyn.  
  
She swung her sword, without half the grace that Legolas managed, but she was efficient. One hard stroke landed on the Uruk's shoulder, parting his arm from his body. The beast growled with rage and began another advance toward the Shield Maiden. With a wild battle cry, Eowyn plunged the sword straight through its stomach, and kicked the blade out of the Uruk with the same vigor. She spat on it as it sunk to the ground, dead.  
  
Eowyn glanced up to find Legolas eyeing her, amused. "Do you normally degrade your opponents after they are finished with?" he asked.  
  
"Uruks and Orcs deserve no admiration or consideration," Eowyn said, annoyed. "I shall degrade them if I choose to. What, is it not the way of the elves to allow emotions to surface in battle?"  
  
"No, it is not." Legolas said softly, picking a few of his arrows from the dead foes, and cleaning them off with his filthy tunic. "Unless the foe has directly hurt our honor or something or someone close to us, we will not deprive them of an honorable death."  
  
"The way of an Orc is not honorable."  
  
"To them it is."  
  
For a few moments, they just stood there, sizing each other up. "You have the stubbornness of Gimli," Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
Despite herself, Eowyn was honored that he would compare her to his dwarf friend. "Thank you," she said, meaning it purely instead of sarcastically.  
  
They smiled mutually at each other for another long moment. Suddenly, Eowyn saw Legolas' eyes widen. He opened his mouth to call out to her, when she felt two strong and greasy hands make their way around her neck.  
  
She gasped in pain as the air in her lungs left her quickly. She flailed her arms, searching wildly for anything to help save her. Legolas appeared to be frozen with shock.  
  
If she could have spoken, Eowyn would have screamed for Legolas to move and do something. But she could barely breathe, let alone try and talk. All she could do was watch helplessly while her companion stood stock still in shock.  
  
---  
  
Aragorn rode with Gimli on his back, since Legolas was missing from their party. He felt a certain sense of dismay with the elf not in his presence, and realized how accustomed he had become to having Legolas near his person. He was uneasy without him there.  
  
Gimli seemed to be feeling the same way. "I wonder where our lad is right now."  
  
"I'm sure he is doing all he can to help save the Lady Eowyn. If she is dead then he shall give her the proper burial and come to join us. If she lives yet, they are probably making their way towards us, if she is strong enough." Aragorn tried to sound optimistic, though he was worried about his friend.  
  
"Taken with the Lady, isn't he?" Gimli said quietly, trying to prevent King Theoden from over-hearing him.  
  
Aragorn grinned. "She is very beautiful."  
  
"But a mortal."  
  
"Is there anything wrong with the two races intermixing? Men and Elves have many common traits, and have fought together through many wars. In troubled times, should we not turn to each other for both companionship and the ability to fight and defend?" Aragorn, being betrothed in his heart to Lady Arwen of Rivendell, would defend Legolas if he wished to marry one of the mortal races.  
  
"I just hope he knows what he's doing."  
  
"Getting fond of our elf, are you Gimli?" Aragorn asked, bemused.  
  
Gimli widened his eyes. "Just don't tell him I said so."  
  
---  
  
Time slowed for Legolas. He saw Eowyn flailing her arms, but could do nothing. His limbs were not working correctly. His mind screamed at him to do something as the life was being forced out of Eowyn. But he could not move!  
  
Precious seconds ticked by as Legolas remained frozen. He simply could not move his limbs. Time had slowed for him, though it seemed to be moving normally for the rest of the world. He heard the distant screech of an eagle in his ears, and bid his brain to work.  
  
Finally, his brain began to work again. He flung himself at the Uruk, wielding his sharp knives. He plunged one straight into the Uruk's eye, and the other into its stomach. "Release her, filth!" he commanded.  
  
The Uruk laughed maliciously, and tightened its grip. Blood was pouring of its speared eye. Legolas plunged one knife into the other eye, and stabbed the beast's hand. It instantly moaned and recoiled, falling back to the ground. Legolas jumped on top of it, wildly stabbing its mutated body. The Uruk gave one final moan and shuddered as life left it.  
  
Raising his body until he was standing over the Uruk, Legolas stared at it with a wild hatred in his eyes. He was oblivious to Eowyn's pleading that they move on, until she finally grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the body. Before he was out of reach however, he spit on the dead foe.  
  
---  
  
The day was long and exhausting. Legolas and Eowyn were dying of thirst, and tired, longing for a nice place to sleep. But the forest had disappeared, and Legolas did not feel safe resting out in the open. They kept pushing towards their friends, though their progress slowed considerably.  
  
Hour after hour they trudged across the plains, looking for somewhere to rest. But they were utterly out of luck. The only good fortune to befall them was the simple fact that the trail of their friends was easy to follow. They would have no problems rejoining their allies. That is, if they survived the trek.  
  
Eowyn felt her body weakening, and the wound in her chest was quite painful. She clutched at her side, breathing heavily, as she tried to follow Legolas up a small hill. What normally posed no challenge to her was now a huge difficulty. Eowyn felt light-headed as her blood rushed to her head, and she stumbled to keep up.  
  
Legolas, at the top of the hill, extended an arm down to her. "Just a bit farther, Lady, I can see a forest at the bottom of this mound! There is no doubt some water and secluded places for us to rest. Come, you need only make it a bit farther."  
  
Eowyn tried to grasp his hand, but she missed. Her throat was dry and parched, and she felt close to collapse. 'Faster, Eowyn,' she told herself, willing her tired legs to move, 'you need only make it to the top of this hill and down. Then you can rest.'  
  
She stumbled a bit farther up the hill, reaching out for Legolas' hand. Eowyn found his grasp, relaxing slightly as his strong arms pulled her up to the top. She was unsteady when she reached the top, until she felt both of his arms circle her waist, steadying her.  
  
"There it is, Lady Eowyn. Our savior, the green forest." His breath was warm on her ear.  
  
Eowyn lifted her tired eyes, and tried to see what he was pointing to. In the dimming sun, she could make out the line of trees that Legolas was gesturing at. "Will there be water?" she rasped.  
  
"Oh, yes, Eowyn, there will be water. Enough water to drink, and to bathe in. I'm sure you would like to get out of your dirty clothes."  
  
"Oh my dear Elf, you have no idea."  
  
---  
  
She gasped in pleasure as the cool water poured over her skin. Breathing deeply, Eowyn reveled in the icy touch as she sank deeper into a small lake that she and Legolas had discovered near their campsite. Her bare skin felt renewed, and she splashed around, letting her hair run freely. Eowyn also grabbed her tunic, washing it free of the blood and grime as she relaxed.  
  
Legolas was a bit farther down the lake, to avoid any accidental contact. It was getting dark out, so Eowyn could not see where he was, though she could hear his relaxed breathing. She herself was a bit too relaxed, enjoying the freedom of being able to feel human again.  
  
The two had built a fire on the sandy shore, which illuminated the lake enough for each to see and feel their way up to the site. Eowyn was having some trouble moving without tripping through the water, as she was weighed down by the added weight of carrying her heavy tunic.  
  
A few more trips, and Eowyn landed right on top of Legolas where he was bathing. He yelped in surprise when she collided with him, as did she. Eowyn immediately felt a blush rise up on her cheeks as his naked body touched hers.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Legolas," she sputtered, trying frantically to swim away from him, but not moving very quickly at all. "I swear, I did not mean to do that."  
  
He regained his normal breathing, and Eowyn could see his eyes peering at her through the dark shadows of the night. "It is fine, Lady Eowyn. I know you did not mean such a thing."  
  
Eowyn felt strangely compelled to move closer towards him, even though she knew she should be swimming in the opposite direction. Before she knew it, her body was moving her back towards him. She felt as if she was being pulled by some unseen magic, and she could not stop herself.  
  
Before she knew it, she was close to him again, and slipping against the wet rocks underneath the surface. One time she almost was pulled completely under, but she managed to save herself. The second time, she almost fell off into the deeper areas of the water. She would not have been able to survive, if not for Legolas' quick arms encircling her.  
  
She found herself pressed up against his body, her face pressed on his bare chest. To her relief or dismay (at this point she wasn't sure which) Eowyn found that he had his breeches on. She was breathing quite heavily, shocked by her close fall.  
  
"My thanks, Master Elf," she managed to get out, "It seems you have been saving my life very often recently."  
  
"It is my pleasure, Eowyn."  
  
Something about the tone of his voice made her shiver in the moonlight. "Are you cold?" Legolas asked, unconsciously wrapping her tighter in his arms.  
  
"Nay," she responded, "I fear I might have been in the water a bit too long." With that she looked for the first time into his eyes, and lost herself there.  
  
The moment went on for an eternity, uninterrupted by the swirling water or the cooing of the birds in the trees above them. Their lips began to move closer to each other, their heads inclining towards the other. They were utterly lost in the passion of the moment, and they were moving close to each other, very close. Their lips were just about to touch when they both pulled abruptly away.  
  
Eowyn was both disappointed that they had not gone through with their deed, and shocked that they had pulled away together, not one before the other. She looked from Legolas' eyes, down at the deep blue water. "I'm sorry, My Lord. That was quite inappropriate of me." She clutched at her tunic and removed herself from his arms.  
  
Legolas was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, shifting his own shirt in his hands. "Nay, it is my fault. I apologize for taking advantage of thee."  
  
"No apology is necessary, My Lord, for nothing happened." She started moving back towards shore, as she had suddenly realized that the pair of them had moved into shallow waters. "It was just an accident, and we are very tired."  
  
"Yes, My Lady." The formality was back, and Eowyn felt a slight twinge in her heart.  
  
She was almost at the shore now. "I'll just eat a bit of lembas, then be off to bed. I really am quite tired. I'll put my tunic next to the fire to dry." Eowyn reached out and grabbed her undershirt, covering her body before the Elf's eyes could see her.  
  
"Good night, My Lord," she said, after putting her tunic down. "I shall see you in the morning then?" she asked, stretching out near the warmth of the fire.  
  
"Yes of course," Legolas said quietly, looking down at his feet, where they were barely visible through the water. "I shall see you in the morning."  
  
---  
  
Oh, I bet you thought something naughty was going to happen there! Remember, this story is only PG-13 (so far!). Well, for all those who are in favor of a "hook up" between our brave heroes, hold out for a little while longer. I certainly do have some things in mind.  
  
Apologies if my writing is not exactly up to par. I'm a bit rusty. The next chapter should be up soon, and I promise it will be much better. Please review!  
  
Happy 2004!  
  
-Moonlit Tears 


	5. Reunion

My generous and loving reviewers:  
  
Dark phoenix- you are amazing, and I thank you for all your great support. You have been there for me since the very beginning, and never said an unkind thing! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Orlandofan13- I love your name (and Orlando). Thanks for the great review! By the way, can you WAIT for Troy to come out? (  
  
Supergurl15- it's going to heat up even more, as long as I have something to say about it. RotK was definitely the best, though I was really sad too! I cried at the end, when Frodo left, and during all the Frodo/Sam moments. Hmm, I might write something about that. . .  
  
Mdemanatee- it's always great to know that my work is appreciated.. Thanks so much for your compliments, though I really don't deserve them. I'm not half as good as some of the writers here!  
  
((Please recommend my story to a friend. I'm in love with reviews!))  
----  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Reunion"  
  
---  
  
The morning sun rose that morning, blood red against the dry horizon. Eowyn found herself mesmerized by the beauty of it, yet Legolas seemed to be most unnerved.  
  
"The red sun rises," he said, "Blood has been spilled this past night."  
  
Eowyn had merely glanced at him, not putting much stock into his words. She was not one for magic and assumptions based on superstitions, but there was always something about Legolas that made her believe him. Regardless, her head called to her stronger than her heart did, and she dismissed his words and put them aside as foolish nonsense.  
  
As they packed up camp and set off towards the comrades, both seemed determined to not mention anything about the previous evening. They ran and walked in complete silence, an uneasy nervousness settling itself around them. Eowyn was fine with this, as she had no way to express her feelings to her Elven companion. Some part of her, however, wished that she and Legolas could discuss their emotions, and maybe get around to doing what they had been about to..  
  
Eowyn's wound had recovered surprisingly quickly after bathing the previous night, though her conscience was quite hurt. She was able to move with almost as much efficiency as she had before, and now didn't have to worry about slowing Legolas down. She was more than a match for him.  
  
Together, they moved over the plains silently and quickly. Eowyn found herself becoming more and more exhilarated with each passing step. Her strength was not leaving her, it was gaining with every breath she took. Eowyn was alive, and thriving, for the first time in her life.  
  
They ran for what seemed like forever, yet also appeared to have gone by in the blink of an eye. Legolas came to a stop suddenly, before a towering cliff with a road winding up the side of it. "We are here," he said at last. "It looks as if the rest have yet to catch up with us." He glanced up at the top of the cliff. There was some movement. "Let's go up there, My Lady, for I can see some beings."  
  
She nodded her consent, and they set off together, simultaneously, up the winding road. The hill was quite a strain on Eowyn's almost healed lungs, yet she didn't quit until she reached the top and saw the smiling face of her uncle, the King.  
  
"Eowyn," her uncle breathed, "Is it really you? Or do mine eyes deceive me? Am I looking on the ghost of my beautiful niece, or on her body, thriving and well again?"  
  
She smiled, and rushed forward, taking his weathered hands in hers. "Your eyes deceive you naught, Uncle, for I am here and well again." She nodded her head back towards Legolas. "Master Legolas has been most kind, and has nursed me back to full health."  
  
Theoden looked over his niece's shoulder to where the elf stood, at attention. His bow was slung over his shoulder, and he had regained control of his heavy breathing. His eyes were alert and watchful. Legolas was the perfect example of an Elven warrior.  
  
"My deepest gratitude towards you, Master Elf. If it weren't for your determination, my niece would have been left to die alone and unaided. I thank you most heartily for your help." He reached over and pumped Legolas' hand up and down vigorously.  
  
Legolas smiled in acknowledgement, but his eyes were searching for someone. "Where is Lord Aragorn, my Lord?" he asked, the concern barely evident in his tone.  
  
Theoden glanced around him. "Oh, he's somewhere. Likes to be alone, he does. Master Gimli is probably with him as well, they have become quite close in your absence." Eowyn bit back a grin. One of the things Legolas had told her on their journey together was how he and the dwarf bickered often. But, Legolas had said, underneath it all they both had a profound admiration for each other.  
  
Eowyn glanced over at her Elven companion, trying to understand what he was feeling. She herself was confused yet strangely at peace, knowing that Legolas somewhat returned her affection towards him. Now that she was back in the presence of her uncle, Eowyn only wished that he would leave so she and Legolas could have some time alone together.  
  
Legolas seemed to sense this and agree with her, yet before he could speak the unmistakably joyous shout of Lord Aragorn was heard over the noise made by the soldiers who surrounded Eowyn, Legolas, and Theoden.  
  
The Heir of Gondor soon came into sight, his brown hair flying out behind him as he ran towards Legolas. The joy on his face was unmistakable. He skidded to a stop right before Legolas. The jeweled pendant that he wore around his neck, Eowyn noticed, had faded to silver and steel, rather than the diamond it had been when she had first seen it.  
  
"You're late," Aragorn was saying to Legolas, a smirk evident beneath his serious expression. His eyes quickly surveyed his friend. "And you look terrible."  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn for a moment, and then broke into laughter. His laugh was musical and poised, like everything else about him. Eowyn found herself almost swooning. She became quite angry at her uncontrollable emotions. After all, she was a Shield Maiden of Rohan, not some lovesick milkmaid.  
  
Aragorn started to laugh as well, and the two embraced, hugging each other quite tightly. Although Eowyn knew that they were quite good friends, she had had no idea how deep the roots of their friendship actually went. Now, they seemed to her like they were brothers.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf soon appeared. "What is all this commotion?" he asked gruffly, "I was trying to get some sleep. What's a dwarf have to do to get some rest now a days?" But he was smiling as well.  
  
"Hello Gimli," Legolas said pleasantly, breaking away from his embrace with Legolas.  
  
Gimli nodded, apparently satisfied. "Come back with your young lass, have you laddie?" he asked brazenly. "Well, I hope you can stay out of trouble now that she is back and safe."  
  
The Elf, the Man, and the Dwarf all stared at each other for sometime, and it seemed to Eowyn like it was a test of wills. A test to see which one would admit that they needed the other, that their quest had brought them to be closer than brothers. She hoped they would all admit it before it was too late.  
  
---  
  
"So young laddie, tell your friends all about your journey."  
  
The others that King Theoden had called upon were beginning to arrive. The camp was quickly filling with the Riders of Rohan and other foot soldiers. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had set up camp on the very edge of the territory, hoping to get some privacy, so they could talk in peace.  
  
Legolas shook his blonde head at Gimli's request. "Nothing happened. I tended to her, and she recovered fairly quickly." He smiled in quiet admiration. "Eowyn is a very strong woman."  
  
"Oh," said Gimli mischievously, "So it is Eowyn now, not Lady of Rohan or My Lady. Have you two really grown that close, Legolas?"  
  
The Elf groaned at his companion. "Nay, Master Gimli, we have not grown that close in our companionship. We are merely good friends, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Gimli and Aragorn exchanged speculative glances. "It went that badly, eh?" Aragorn asked, trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"I am an Elf, Aragorn, and much older than you and Gimli. I have been on this world for a very long time, and there is nothing I have not experienced, save for the sweet embrace of a loving woman's arms." Legolas suddenly seemed very old and weary. "If I were not of the Elven race, I would have taken advantage of my situation. But Eowyn is a mortal, and I an elf. It could not work between us."  
  
Aragorn put a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I understand your pain, nin mellon, for I experience the same agony you go through, though our roles are reversed. If you truly care for the Lady Eowyn, do not let race interfere. Seek her out, and see if she feels the same. You never do know."  
  
The three of them sat in silence for a while, until Legolas finally asked, "How is Theoden doing? Do we have the troops needed to put up a fight?"  
  
Aragorn laughed, but with no humor. "We have not enough men to put up a fight against the Hobbits, Legolas, my friend. We cannot possibly win with the amount of soldiers and riders we have. There is another way though, I am sure.." Aragorn trailed, off clearly in pain.  
  
"I can see your heart, my friend," Legolas said calmly, "The King in you calls to defend your realm, just as I hear the calling to defend mine. You shall find a way, Aragorn, I am sure of it."  
  
---  
  
Legolas sought solitude for the last hours of the day, so he climbed to the highest point of the mountain, and sat there, watching the sun die. His thoughts were all so muddled, and his future so uncertain. It was not like him to be this nervous, this apprehensive, on the eve of a battle.  
  
"It is quite peaceful up here, is it not?"  
  
The familiar and wondrously feminine voice filled Legolas' ears. His heart rejoiced, and he felt more at peace than he had sitting in solitude a few moments ago. "Lady Eowyn," he said in acknowledgement.  
  
"It is strange to be around others again. I was so used to being alone with the wilderness." Her gray eyes sought out his brilliant blues, and held his gaze. "I was so used to being alone with you."  
  
"Eowyn," Legolas began.  
  
Gracefully, Eowyn lifted a finger to her lips. "Please don't tell me what can and cannot happen, Legolas. That is what others have been doing to me my whole life. I fear a cage more than anything else. Legolas, let me make my own decisions. I know this is right."  
  
"Eowyn," Legolas said again, "You are the most wondrous creature I have ever set eyes on. Your beauty comes from within, and makes you shine more than the greatest Elven women. Although I did not wish it to be so, my heart belongs to you, and it shall for all eternity."  
  
The Lady gasped in shock, and found herself sitting down next to Legolas. "I am so unsure, Legolas. What is going to happen to us?"  
  
Legolas daringly reached his arm, and wrapped it around her thin shoulders, pulling her close to him. "I care not, Eowyn. I care only that you are here with me. I shall protect you, forever. You need not fear for your life."  
  
Eowyn gazed up at him. "I do believe my emotions are taking hold of me," she said slowly, as their faces moved closer and closer together. "I cannot believe this is.." All intelligent words were cut off as their lips joined.  
  
There was an urgency to their kiss, and it was fueled by grief of those lost, and despair for those living. All the anxiousness of the coming battle, all the fears for the future, all the worries about acceptance were all poured into that one kiss. Eowyn and Legolas found themselves caught in a wild blaze of passion. Their arms coiled around each other, and the kiss deepened.  
  
Then, all the thoughts and worries and fears flew from their minds, and the only concentration was on the present. Drawn together by a mutual love and ecstasy, Legolas and Eowyn found themselves becoming one underneath the blanketed stars.  
  
---  
  
Hmm.. I really didn't start out writing this chapter with the intention of that happening. But I think it works fairly well. They are both nervous about the future and their love for one another.. Who knows what could have happened? I'm just worried about what will happen when they realize what they've done.. Eeek, I can't believe I write these things!  
  
Please leave a review, this is by far the most controversial chapter yet. It will be a lot longer folks, so settle down. The fun is just beginning! Who knows where this will end up?  
  
~Moonlit Tears  
  
1/12/04 


	6. Consequences

*Took the Aragorn and Eowyn dialogue straight from The Return of the King. Hopefully I got it mostly right, but if I have a few mistakes, please forgive. I'm doing my best by memory.*  
  
..HUGE thank you to my reviewers! You guys were so kind, and so supportive! Keep reviewing please..  
  
~-~  
  
Eowyn came to consciousness again, feeling warm and contented. She was in the muscular arms of a man, though she could not remember, for the life of her, who it was. Her memories and her experiences seemed to have faded from her mind; all she had left was the feeling of pure ecstasy.  
  
The man she was sleeping on shifted positions, his bare chest feeling warm against her cheek. He was obviously asleep as well. The rhythmic breathing of his body was most soothing to Eowyn's worried soul. She reached up with one hand and lazily played with a lock of blonde hair..  
  
Suddenly, all her memories came rushing back and hit her full force. Eowyn jumped up from the man's arms, realizing she was in the arms of no man, but in the arms of an elf. She reached down and grabbed her dress, pulling it hastily over her naked body. Eowyn thanked the heavens that it was dark outside, and no other beings could see her in such a compromised position.  
  
The elf that had been beneath her cracked open his eyes. Eowyn swore under her breath, for his eyes were indeed the tranquilizing blue of Legolas'. He appeared to be suffering from the same sleepy disorientation as she had, but soon comprehension dawned in his eyes. Legolas sat up immediately and pulled his tunic over his head.  
  
"Sweet Elebreth, what have we done?" breathed Legolas, his face turning bright read.  
  
Eowyn stood above him, fighting to maintain her pulsing emotions. "I think we have done what we both hope we have not." She realized that her words were making very little sense.  
  
The Elven archer let out an exasperated sigh, and buried his head into his arms. "My Lady, I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen, I swear it. I do not know what came over me.."  
  
"It was passion, you fool, the same thing that came over me!" Eowyn's patience had reached its end, and she snapped at Legolas without meaning to.  
  
"Well in that case," Legolas said, the hurt evident in his cold tone, "I might as well be leaving. After all, this was just a romp in the fit of passion. Nothing worth dwelling on." He stood rather quickly, and stalked off, leaving Eowyn bewildered and hurting in his trail.  
  
The Shield Maiden sank to her knees on the ground, head cradled in her hands. "In the name of the heavens, what have I done?"  
  
~-~  
  
Legolas ran, he could not think. He was barely aware of the tears streaming down his face, or the pumping of his heart as he circled the camp. He had done the unthinkable, he had done the unforgivable. To bed another not of his race was a crime most hideous and frowned upon. He would be the shame of his father.  
  
Legolas, not paying any attention to his actions, ran straight into Gimli, who was looking up at him with a most indignant expression on his face.  
  
"So much for the great sense of elves, eh?" Gimli said, guffawing under his thick beard.  
  
"I am not in the mood for any jests from you, Gimli," Legolas said spitefully, "I have not had the best evening, and would like to just rest by myself for awhile."  
  
Gimli quirked one eyebrow. "Normally, laddie, I'd inquire after your situation. But we have a problem on our hands, and it must needs attending to."  
  
The elf groaned, and looked down at Gimli. "This better be important."  
  
"It is."  
  
Several seconds passed by. Legolas looked at Gimli expectantly, waiting for him to say something. "Well, what is it?" he asked finally, quite exasperated.  
  
"Aragorn is leaving to find an army. He plans to leave without telling us. We should go find him, and keep him out of trouble."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "The man is as foolish a being as I've ever met, and that is including you, Master Gimli."  
  
The dwarf grinned. "So I take it you are with me then, eh laddie?"  
  
"I'll go get the horse."  
  
~-~  
  
Eowyn walked through the camp, stopping to mutter a few words of encouragement to the worried soldiers, but only when they approached her first. Her mind was so entirely muddled, she had no idea what she could possibly do. Only one thought was clear to her. She must find Aragorn.  
  
The Heir of Gondor was in her position, he had given his heart to one of the Elven race as well. He would know what to do, and he would be able to give her advice. But Aragorn was nowhere to be found at the moment.  
  
She raced through the lines and lines of tents, down the mountain until she reached a small tree. She saw a lone figure saddling up his horse, and preparing to mount. Eowyn knew this was Aragorn by the way he moved, with the graceful and modest assuredness.  
  
"Lord Aragorn," she called out, hoping that he would listen to her.  
  
Aragorn looked up and saw her, and then sighed deeply. "What are you doing here, Eowyn?"  
  
The sight of him, in all his manly gloriousness, brought a flood of emotions tumbling back over her. Some part of her heart still belonged to Aragorn, though she had given herself to his Elvish friend. Eowyn opened her mouth the answer him. "You mean you do not know?"  
  
All of Aragorn's movements ceased, and he looked at her with pain in her eyes. "Eowyn," he sighed, moving past her to retrieve his sword and personal effects. One hand reached up to finger the necklace he wore around his neck, and he opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
Eowyn already knew what he had to say, and she tuned it all out. Her heart broke to see him mounting his horse and preparing to leave, and she knew that she must have issued out a plea for him to stay. But her heart was torn in so many different directions that she did not know what she was thinking or saying. Aragorn pointed his horse towards the mountain and left quite soon after that, before Eowyn could even begin to tell him about the night's events.  
  
Finally, the true realization of the position she was in hit Eowyn. She had just watched the man she thought she loved ride out of sight, and possibly out of her life. Another man, who she had given her body and her soul to, had disappeared because of the words she had used. As Eowyn crumpled to the ground and began to cry, she was surprised to find that she was grieving for having hurt Legolas, not for Aragorn having hurt her.  
  
~-~  
  
Legolas pulled the white horse towards Aragorn and Gimli. His Ranger friend looked quite disgruntled at Gimli's obvious insistence that they join Aragorn on his quest. But Legolas knew Aragorn would allow them to come. Underneath it all, he enjoyed their company more than he would admit.  
  
He was quite right in his assumptions. In a matter of minutes, Legolas had mounted his horse, and Gimli was sitting behind them. Aragorn had scowled at the prospect of both of them joining him, but in the end had given in fairly easily.  
  
They rode together towards the pathway into the mountain, ignoring the scared pleas of those behind them. Legolas tried to think about his upcoming mission, and push thoughts of Eowyn out of his head. But in truth, she was all that captivated his mind these days.  
  
"Where were you tonight, nin mellon?" Aragorn was asking him. "Lord Elrond came, and he wished to speak with you. But neither I, Gimli, or Theoden could find you."  
  
Legolas looked up. "I was nowhere. It does not matter." Even to his own ears, his words sounded cruel and unnecessarily harsh.  
  
But Aragorn seemed to understand. He gave Legolas a sympathetic smile, and continued to ride on with his horse. Gimli sensed the unease as well, and wisely kept his mouth shut. The two knew that they had to give Legolas some time to recover his thoughts and feelings.  
  
As Legolas rode along however, the pain only grew more intense. His chest was aching, and he felt as if his heart would explode. 'So,' thought Legolas, 'This is what it feels like to be dying of a broken heart.'  
  
~-~  
  
It's really short, I know, and I apologize. But the idea was in my head, and I needed to get it out.  
  
I might be taking a temporary hiatus from this story to start something new. I have a couple ideas for a Star Wars story, and for a Harry Potter story, in my head. If you are into any of those things, please check for stories soon.  
  
I'm considering submitting my other story, Never Look Back, to the Library of Moria, but I need some more feedback before I do. Please go to my author page and read it. Please leave a review as well, because I really want to know if I'm any good at the angsty writing.  
  
Love and peace, everyone!  
  
~Moonlit Tears 


	7. Alone

I'm so in love with you guys! My reviews have risen by 15 in the last two chapters alone! That almost more than I got the first five chapters combined! Keep 'em coming, PLEASE! ^_^

****

**_Some of you mentioned interest in a Star Wars story, well, it's up and running (I'm pretty sure). The title is Star-crossed Skies, and it has some Obidala moments, but it's mostly a Luke and Mara story. I had a request for an Obi/Sabé story, and I have an awesome idea for a short story involving the two. But anyways, check out my new story and please review!_**

****

**_Also, I finally figured out how to upload in HTML! WOOHOO GO ME! Anyways, I can now use italics (ooh boy!), so you can see my characters thoughts! Yay! So anyways, read and review, you know the drill!_**

****

**_~Moonlit Tears_**

****

Italics are memories.

**Bold is thoughts.**

**_--_**

            Eowyn returned to her tent much later that night, after spending her time curled up where she and Legolas had lain earlier that night. The tears had dried on her face, and she moved in a daze, not sure what to do. As she sat on the ground, in the center of her small tent, her shaking hands wandered towards the armor and sword that lay untouched on her bed.

She took the sword into her grasp, and carefully removed it from the case. Eowyn held it up to the light of the flickering candles, watching the reflection of the flames dance on the intricately carved metal. The memories of recent times crashed over Eowyn like an unleashed flood.

She was running on the plains, surrounded by nature at its most wild and fearsome. Her companion was an Elf of incredible power and compassion. Against her will, she had grown fond of him. Perhaps too fond…

_But that was of no consequence. Alone but for one other and the creatures of the plains, Eowyn was happy. She was running with a purpose, for the weight of the future could rest on her shoulders. She was of importance. She would be able to prove herself._

For the first time in her troubled life, Eowyn was truly alive and happy.

Eowyn leapt to her feet agilely, her stance cool and confidant. She took the armor from her bed, and slowly put it over her shoulders. It was cold against her pale skin, but Eowyn did not notice this. She took the sword and lunged towards an invisible foe, imagining she was in the thick of the battle.

Her soul cried out with joy and passion as she executed the fighting styles that she had so meticulously learned. Eowyn attacked the opponent in her mind with the ferocity of the greatest warriors. If anyone were to have seen her, they would have seen a powerful warrior, not a woman whose heart was broken. To all, she looked the very essence of good.

Finally, Eowyn collapsed on the ground with exhaustion, her chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. As she leaned back against her bed, Eowyn felt the aching in her head start to flood over her again. She needed another distraction. She needed to be kept busy.

**I shall ride out with my Uncle tomorrow, whether he lets me or not,** Eowyn thought defiantly, jutting her chin out in independence. **I shall fight the common enemy that we all face.**

As Eowyn lay there, her blonde hair fanned out behind her, and her chest sagging in labored breathing, the tears began to flow again. A whisper of wind blew through the open door of her tent, lifting Eowyn's hair into a vertical crown around her, and blowing the tears off her face. It seemed to be a comforting reminder that someone was always there with her.

Eowyn let the grief take her over, because she knew that if she did not let the tears flow now, it would only be worse when she finally began to cry. 

**Oh my dear Legolas,** Eowyn cried out in her anguished thoughts, **I apologize for my harsh words. Please, my prince, come back to me safely…**

Her melancholy spirits took over as Eowyn drifted into a restless and troubled sleep.

--

            Legolas was vaguely aware that he was explaining the legend of the men of the mountain to Gimli, though he could not quite connect with that part of himself. It was as if his spirit had divided into two halves, one that could still function and live, and another that was caught in the middle of a tempest of grief and pain.

Aragorn led the way, with his calm and brooding confidence. He was deep in thought, as always, and part of Legolas (he wasn't sure which part) briefly wondered what Lord Elrond could have said to him earlier. But the thought did not last long, as Legolas was too tormented to dwell on such issues.

It was quite strange how he could still function without actually putting any effort into his life. Legolas thought about his own mortality and the worth of his life as he rode on, half-listening to what Gimli was saying to him.

A cold shadow passed over Legolas, and he snapped out of his trance-like state. The light of the mountain had faded, and he saw that they were in a quite different area than they had been in before. **The sun does not shine here,** mused Legolas, **I can only wonder if that is good or bad for my soul.**

Aragorn had dismounted from his horse with an ease that came of his years living with the elves and riding as a Ranger. Gimli had gotten off with considerably less grace, basically falling onto the ground with his heavy ax. Legolas snorted a bit under his breath at the plight of his dwarf friend.

"This is it," said Aragorn quietly, his hand dropping to the hilt of his sword.

Legolas glanced at the doorway, where writing was etched into the stone. His curiosity got the better of him, and he took an involuntary step towards the door. Inside was a dark cavern, where he could see nothing. A strange wind blew, carrying voices that were indistinguishable.

"The door was made by the dead," Legolas said pensively, "And the dead keep it."

A moment of silence descended over the small group as they realized the weight of his words. Aragorn seemed to square his shoulders, his hand tightening on his sword. "I do not fear death," he said fiercely, heading into the dark of the cave without one glance back.

Legolas looked from the door to where Gimli stood, his discomfort quite obvious. Taking a deep breath, Legolas firmed his jaw, and thought to himself, **I have no reason to fear a death. I should welcome it, in fact.**

Without one glance back, Legolas charged into the dark of the mountain after Aragorn, leaving Gimli alone outside.

--

            Eowyn had spoken to her uncle earlier that morning. Although he did not know what was exactly wrong with her, he sensed that it had something to do with Lord Aragorn and his friends. He did not question Eowyn's plight, however, he merely left her alone with her tears and the orders to defend Edoras no matter what the cost.

She snuck back to her tent, pulling back the flap to gaze at her armor, ready on her bed. Early that morning, before the dawn rose, she had sharpened her blade, making it quite sharp for what would come now.

Eowyn pulled her easily recognizable blonde hair back off her neck, winding it up at the nape of her neck. She pulled her suit of armor over her chest, and put on her thick riding boots. Under her belt she stuck a small dagger, and strapped her sharp blade to the belt itself. Grabbing a shield from the side of the tent, Eowyn prepared to go find her horse. She would be joining her uncle on the battlefield.

She ran to where the horses were kept, and quickly found her white stallion. She jumped on the horse, as it was already saddled. Eowyn turned her stallion towards the rest of the warriors, where they were galloping off to battle. She urged the horse forward and faster.

Out of the corner of her eye, Eowyn saw young Merry, a hobbit who had journeyed with Legolas and Aragorn, standing by a small pony, looking quite distraught. He was adorned in the miniature armor she herself had found for him, and holding a small sword. By the looks of it, he had been denied permission to come.

Before she even had time to think the matter over, Eowyn found herself riding up to the small hobbit and hoisting him onto her saddle. The cry of surprise drowned in his throat as her grip tightened around him.

"Ride with me," she whispered in Merry's ear.

Though she could not see the front of his face, Eowyn was sure that Merry's eyes widened. "Yes, m'lady," he said, the respect and surprise evident in his voice.

**What a pair we make,** thought Eowyn with a dark amusement, **two that are denied the right to fight for what we'd like. **Without warning, a rush of fear swallowed her. **May the heavens watch over us.**

**--**

**_          Short, I know. I'm having a problem writing lengthy chapters. Anyways, expect an update soon. Check out my other stories too. And review, as always!_****__**


	8. You Are Forever With Me

**A/N:** Wow, I had this brilliant chapter written a few days ago.. And then my computer crashed. It was horrible. I wanted to kill someone. But anyways, here's Chapter 8, and thanks for being so amazingly patient with me! Congrats to Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, and the rest of the LOTR gang for the wins at the Golden Globes. They'll sweep the Oscars in a month, too!

*Remember, I have altered the actual Lord of the Rings plot to write this.*

**Dedication:** This is for Miranda Otto, for a wonderful portrayal of Eowyn, which has inspired me throughout this story!

**Bold is thoughts.**

-Translations are at the end of the chapter.-

Chapter Eight 

Eowyn rode across the plains with the rest of her company. No one questioned her identity, for the horsemen were riding to quickly to Gondor, without a thought about the character of one rider.

Merry had fallen asleep in her arms. **Bless his soul,** thought Eowyn kindly, **He does not fully know what we are about to go into.**

She smiled fondly at the little hobbit's blonde head, as it bobbed up and down against her chest. He was a good friend to her, though she had known him for a short amount of time. Merry had believed in her when others had doubted her strength.

Her thoughts once again fell on the Elf that was so far away from her now. Eowyn felt strangely connected to him, though many miles separated them. It was almost as if she could feel his own anguish, and the calling of his heart to hers.

"Legolas melda," she murmured, unaware of what she was saying, "_-_lyë rilma." Eowyn suddenly jerked from her daze, realizing that she had just spoken the native tongue of her departed lover.

**What is happening to me,** the Shield Maiden wondered in alarm. She had never learned the tongue of the ethereal races, for none of her close family or friends spoke it. Her hand dropped down to the hilt of her sword in fright.

Merry jolted awake by her motions. "What is wrong, milady? Are we coming up on the scoundrels at Gondor?'

"Nay, we are not, Merry." Her voice sounded shaky, even to her own ears.

"What is wrong, Lady Eowyn?" the young hobbit asked again, concern evident in his quick tone.

"Merry, I have been speaking another language, one that I did not know I could speak." The words came out before she could control them.

Merry laughed cheerfully. "Is that all? Do not fear, Lady, for that might be considered blessed in my culture. It is a sign that you have some distant connection to the tongue that you are speaking."

**Connection, **thought Eowyn in awe, **that would explain why I am speaking this. I have a deep connection with a speaker of that beautiful language.**

"If you have a lover who speaks a different tongue, if you are able to speak his tongue without learning it, then your love is deep and pure. It is a good sign, milady." Merry grinned up at her crookedly.

Eowyn smiled back down at him. "Thank you, Merry. You have made me feel so much better."

--

Their company rode for the sea. Legolas' mind was still muddled with the pain of Eowyn's departure, and he could not concentrate on the conversation that drifted between Aragorn and Gimli. He was aware that his friends were concerned about him, but he could nothing to ease their worrying.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn's rough voice broke through the Elf's crazed thoughts. He looked up from his gaze on the leather reins of his horse, and attempted to smile at Aragorn. "What is it that you require, nin mellon?'

The Ranger's calloused hands gestured out in front of him. "We have reached the sea, my friend. Look, look. Gaze out onto the beauty that has long captivated the minds and souls of your race."

Nervously, Legolas turned his bright blue eyes to the scene that awaited him. He lost his breath almost immediately.

The white gulls that flew above the sea-green water were crowing with delight, and Legolas felt his soul join them in their happiness. The white beaches and clear waters, as well as the gentle breeze and bursting life was enchanting to the eyes. Legolas could not think, or breathe. He had never felt this way before.

It was as if something had reached into his soul and wrenched it out of his body. He felt a longing to become one with the waters. Legolas was barely aware of dismounting from his horse and taking a few shaky steps toward the shore.

"What think you, my friend?" asked Aragorn, breaking Legolas out of his reverie.

Legolas took several deep breaths before he could manage to speak. "It is--amazing. I cannot think of how to describe what has taken over my soul."

Aragorn shielded his eyes against the sun, and stared out at the water. His human blood did not affect his perception of the sea. "Arwen always told me that she would love to see the ocean. I will take her here someday, to allow her to sea whatever her soul calls for."

"Do not let her come here," Legolas said harshly. "She shall never want to return to you. My heart belongs to a mortal, as does hers, but from now on my soul shall belong to the call of the sea."

Aragorn walked over to Legolas quickly, and placed a hand on his back. "Your heart belongs to a mortal, my friend?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but just then a gull swooped down by his face and uttered a piercing call. Legolas' blue eyes contracted, and he breathed deeply. "Aragorn, do you remember what message Gandalf brought me through the White Lady?"

The Ranger shook his head, concern evident in his eyes. Legolas spoke shakily, unsure of what to say. "She said:

_Legolas Greenleaf long under the tree_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."_

He fell silent at the immortal words, obviously deeply troubled. Aragorn shook his shoulder firmly, letting the Elf know that he was there for him. "Do not fear the sea yet, dear Legolas. Wait till we have saved our fate, and then worry about the calling in your soul. 'Tis not the time now."

Gently, Aragorn turned Legolas away from the sea, and began to explain about the mission they would be embarking on. They would be using the Army of the Dead to help steal the ships and ride the tide up to Gondor.

Legolas turned reluctantly, and began to listen to the words of his friend intently. His mind was muddled once again.

**My heart belongs to the Shield Maiden, yet my soul to the sea,** he thought in anguish, **In time the calling of both shall destroy me.**

--

Aww, poor pessimistic Legolas! I love him so. Sorry this chapter was so short, but there will be an update quite soon. Lots of snow is expected, so I'll have time to write! Please leave some feedback, as always.

~Moonlit Tears

January 27, 2004

Melda- (my) love

_-_lyë- you

Relma- glittering light


	9. The White City

A/N: I have over fifty reviews! You guys do not know HOW much that means to me. I have been waiting for this day since I first became of a member of FF.Net. I would like to extend even more love to those of you who read my other stories and review. You are all amazingly wonderful!

If you love the L/E pairing, go to my Yahoo! Groups and join the group. I need more people to create manipulated images and write stories! The link is in my Author Profile, but I'll give it to you here as well. Be sure to join and visit!

****

If you don't have Yahoo!, you don't have to become a member just to join my group, but if you do, please do join! I need everyone I can get. And for those who are interested in joining, it's free.

Dedication: This is for Raisse of Gondor, who has reviewed so many times with such great reviews. She has also reviewed a number of my other stories, and for that I really love her! Thanks so much, Raisse!

Chapter Nine

**The White City**

Aragorn instructed Legolas and Gimli to take on the smallest ship with him. It rested far away from the others, probably as just a scout ship. But it was an important piece of their victory nonetheless. While their army was busy overcoming the crews of the huge battleships, the three of them would sneak to the other ship and take it on by themselves.

Legolas was eager to fight. It would take his mind off of the yearning in his heart and soul. Fighting gave him purpose, and it was something he was good at. He did not have to think when he fought. He just had to act.

The three companions snuck behind a pile of boxed goods. From their angle, they could see the Men of the South working on their ship. There were few of them, compared to the other ships. Legolas kept low to the ground, awaiting a signal from Aragorn. His friend was staring at the ship, analyzing the best time to strike. He was paying little attention to all else around him.

Legolas' keen ears detected a noise from behind them. He sunk lower to the ground, motioning for Gimli to do the same. The assassin moved into position and placed his arrow towards Aragorn. He pulled back his string.

At the last possible second, Legolas leapt forward and shoved Aragorn unceremoniously out of the way. The arrow flung harmlessly into a pile of barrels. Aragorn flipped back onto his feet after the immediate danger had passed, and nodded his thanks to Legolas. An unspoken message was spoken between the two.

The Men of the South heard the commotion, and prepared for battle with grunts and war cries equal to the horror of the Uruks. Gimli guffawed under his breath, and clapped Legolas on the shoulder. "It is good to see that your head is out of the clouds, laddie."

Legolas fit an arrow to his bowstring and replied coolly, "In the eyes of you, my dwarf friend, everyone's head is in the clouds."

Beside him, Aragorn shook with suppressed laughter and Gimli let out a cry of outrage. "Let's take these ships," Legolas said determinedly. With an Elvish cry, he leapt from behind his place and fired off several rapid shots towards the enemy. Aragorn and Gimli grinned at each other before running off to join the fight. For this battle at least, their friend was back.

--

            A cry arose through the men, and Eowyn knew that that could only mean one thing. They had reached the White City of Gondor.

Shielding her eyes against the sun, she strained to see the famed city. Although Eowyn had never visited Gondor herself, many tales had been told of the land's prowess and its beautiful White City. She was pleased to be defending something so famed.

Just then, a huge crash shook the earth. Her horse moved unsteadily beneath her, sidestepping and coming dangerously near to another rider. Eowyn murmured some soothing words to the horse, trying to calm it down before she lost complete control.

Eowyn looked up, and was immediately greeted with an amazing sight. The White City was more than she ever could have dreamed. The towers of the city shot straight into the sky, and the city itself seemed to go towards the heavenly bodies. White flags had unfurled in the breeze and were flapping magnificently.

But there was a huge mass of the dark army before them, just outside of the gates. Eowyn could not tell exactly what was going on, as she could not see above the helmets of most of the men.

"Are we here?" asked Merry apprehensively. Eowyn jumped. In her excitement about their arrival, she had almost forgotten the little hobbit sitting in front of her.

"Aye, we are, young Merry. Soon we will be upon the walls of the White City, called to defend our brothers and sisters in Gondor. They shall welcome our help with open arms, and together we shall make a plan to defeat the enemy." Eowyn tried to sound much more confidant than she actually felt.

Another crash shook the ground, and Eowyn grabbed onto her reins with all of her strength. The horses in front of her had come to a direct stop, and she had to pull hard to avoid running into anyone. Breathing heavily, Eowyn swore to keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

There was a nervous murmur among the men. Merry leaned over to the warrior nearest him, and asked what was going on.

"The Enemy has already begun their attack on the City. We are late. But we might still have a chance of saving our friends." The Rider's gruff voice was rich with unshed emotion.

Eowyn bit her lower lip. She had not expected to go into battle quite so quickly. Still, she had gotten herself into this mess and was going to get herself out as well. Eowyn pulled her beautiful and cared for sword out of its sheath, watching all of the other men brandish their own weapons. Her Uncle the King was in the front, speaking to the warriors, but she could not hear him.

She heard the melody of her Uncle's voice stop abruptly, and for a few moments, it was dead silent in her company, but for the heaving breathing of the men and the sound of the crashing buildings ahead of her. Then, a huge roar emerged from the throats of the men. Eowyn found herself echoing a battle call she had never learned, driven forward by pure adrenaline.

Eowyn murmured a prayer under her breath as they raced towards the masses of evil creatures. "Protect us, heavenly beings, and let me be delivered to the arms of the one I love once again." With that, she twirled her sword in one hand, and pointed it at the enemy. She cried out in anger and determination. Little Merry brandished his own weapon and echoed the same call. Soon, the rest of the company had joined in the cry as they swept down the hillside and onto the waiting enemy.

--

**I know, they're getting shorter. But I find that I can say everything I want to say in fewer words, and it will be more poignant. Please leave some feedback!******


	10. Pelennor Fields, 1

**A/N:** I worked for a week or so on this chapter, and it has become really long! I hope this answers all of your prayers for longer chapters. From now on I will try to write more with each chapter.

Some of you mentioned that you thought this story was getting too depressing. I think that the longer I spend on letting Legolas and Eowyn realize their true feelings, the more powerful their final choices will be. The beginning of this chapter is a bit lighter as Legolas discusses his feelings. The two should be reunited in the next chapter, so look forward to it.

**Dedication:** This is for all of the L/E shippers out there. You all rock.

**Chapter Ten**

**Pelennor Fields**

Aragorn turned away from the steering of his ship, and let his gaze wander to his Elven companion. Legolas of Mirkwood stood at the very beginning of the long wood ship, his blue eyes gazing out onto the sea. Aragorn could sense the turmoil within his friend, and longed to ease the Elf's pain.

The Elven warrior turned from the sea as soon as he felt Aragorn's gaze on his back. Legolas gave a small half-smile and walked over to Aragorn stood waiting.

"You have been watching me, Elessar."

The Ranger gave a low, throaty laugh. "I should have known better than to think I could spy on one of the fairer races. You have caught me."

"Why do you watch me, Aragorn?"

Aragorn cursed the Elf's stubbornness in his mind. He knew that Legolas knew perfectly well why he was concerned. "You have not been yourself lately, Legolas. I am concerned for you."

Legolas sighed, and sat down next to Aragorn on a barrel. "The calling of my heart and the calling of my soul are at opposite ends. And the call of duty interrupts both of them." He drew a jagged breath. "I am afraid that I do not have the strength to withstand this pressure much longer."

The pair sat in silence for several long moments. Finally, Aragorn sat down next to his dear friend. "Why did you not tell me, nin mellon? I would have helped you in an instant." His voice broke with emotion.

"The calling in my heart is so strong, Aragorn," Legolas said, barely speaking loud enough to be heard. "Never before have I felt this way about someone."

Aragorn reached out and put a steadying hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Is it Éowyn?"

Legolas nodded. "Aye, mellon, she is the most beautiful and amazing creature I have ever laid eyes on. She is smooth yet hard, intelligent yet stubborn. Her determination makes me concerned for her safety. I want her to be able to fight; yet I do not want her to be in the face of danger. I am so confused."

The Ranger laughed. "Love is a splendid thing, my friend. The Shield Maiden of Rohan is a wonderful woman. I admire your choice."

"My father would never approve. I dare not even mention the matter to him. He has always wanted me to make a respectable Elven marriage. But now that I have met Éowyn, I fear I cannot settle for anything besides her."

"Lord Elrond does not approve of me either, nin mellon. We have the curse of falling in love with those who are not allowed to be with us." Aragorn sighed wistfully, and stroked the necklace around his neck. "But a forbidden love is all the stronger. If you truly love her, and she loves you back, then all shall be well in the end."

Legolas raised his eyebrows in doubt, but did not question Aragorn's judgment. The Ranger clapped Legolas once more on the shoulder, and stood up. "I should go check on Gimli. I'm not sure if I trust him steering our ship." The two laughed together, and then moved on to their other tasks. They were in the middle of a war. They could not take too much time to discuss personal business.

--

Éowyn and Merry charged forward through the crowds of Uruks, stabbing and whirling their swords with all of their might. Éowyn parried a few blows that were aimed towards the head of her hobbit friend, and they both managed to avoid any serious injury. They reached the center of the lines of the enemy, and stopped for a few moments. It had all been too easy.

"Is that it?" Merry asked apprehensively.

Éowyn bit her lip in nervousness. There had to be something else coming. "I'm not sure. It feels a bit suspicious." She regretted the words as soon as they had left her mouth. Just then, a huge chorus of roars shook the entire field. Éowyn turned in the direction of the sound and saw a giant herd of oliphaunts charging toward the Riders of Rohan.

She caught sight of her Uncle gathering the remaining men to his side. Éowyn spurred her horse forward, determined to catch up with the others. As she rode, a cold wave of fear passed over her.

"How can we ever kill those?" Merry asked in awe, fear shaking his voice.

Éowyn tightened her grip on the gleaming sword. The tip of it had been bathed in red blood, and now caught the light of the sun. "We shall overcome all of our difficulties. Think of these beasts as nothing more than an overlarge foe to be killed. We shall work together to destroy them."

Merry snorted. "Speeches like that, My Lady, show me that you are much more nervous than you would like to let on."

She laughed with him, but sobered quickly. "Merry, we must prepare ourselves for everything, and be brave. It is right to be nervous, but we cannot let others see our weaknesses." Éowyn tightened her grip on her sword once more, steeling herself for what would come. She remained far back among the lines of horses, to avoid being spotted by Eomer or Theoden.

All of a sudden, there was a huge surge in the horses around her. The Riders and their horses swept forward at the same time, momentary courage giving them the strength to attack the beasts. Éowyn, remaining near the back, spurred her horse on as well. She would not be left out for this attack.

Éowyn rode her horse hard, keeping a close eye on what was happening with the riders ahead of her. She watched in horror as the beasts swung their giant trunks and knocked many horses into the air. Even more riders were trampled by the huge legs and feet of the beasts. Éowyn wanted to cry out in horror, but she knew she must be brave.

"Merry, we must be nimble and swift on the horse. Aim for the legs of the beasts, an be sure to avoid the arrows of the men on top." The little hobbit nodded nervously, clutching his tiny weapon in his hand.

Éowyn steered her horse around the legs of the oliphaunts, careful to avoid being trampled. Little Merry reached out to stab the beasts, but his arms could not reach unless they were quite close to the animal itself. Éowyn knew they would not last long if they kept going like this.

"Take the reins!" she screamed, thrusting them into Merry's hand. She felt him tense up in fear. Éowyn took her sword into both hands, and swung at the leg nearest to her. It collided with the thick skin of the animal, and she heard it yelp out in pain above her. "To the right!" she screamed again, motioning for Merry to go nearer to the next leg.

Éowyn stuck her sword out again and stabbed the next leg. The beast above her stumbled and began to fall. "Get us out of here, Merry," she said urgently, and the hobbit steered them out from under the beast. It fell to the ground as soon as they were out from under it.

The companions breathed a sigh of relief, until the beast's tail came down and smacked the hindquarters of their horse. The horse fell to the ground, throwing Éowyn in one direction and Merry in the other.

The Shield Maiden came to her senses some time later, rubbing her bruised head. She looked around in vain for Merry, calling his name but hearing no answer.

Although Éowyn was fearful for the state of her friend, she could not stop her fighting. She picked up her sword from where it lay several feet away from her, and quickly stabbed it into the belly of an Uruk who came charging.

Éowyn turned around, trying to catch her breath. Just then, a Man of the South grabbed her by the neck. She felt the air leave her and choked for breath. Éowyn firmed the sword in her hands, and stabbed at the stomach of the man behind her.

He loosened his grip. Éowyn turned around in his weakened grasp and saw coal black eyes painted with charcoal and dirt. There was pain in his eyes, but hatred as well. "Curse you," the man bit out, before falling to the ground, dead.

Éowyn felt nauseous. Killing the Uruk was so much different than killing someone of her own race. She grasped the sword and hurried away from the dead body to find her friend.

Legolas moved up from his spot and wandered around the boat for a while. His thoughts were quite muddled, but speaking to Aragorn had made him feel a bit better.

The gulls above him cried once more, yet Legolas did not feel the same pain he had when he first heard them. His thoughts at this time rested with Éowyn and her fate. He was not concerned with his own right now.

**I shall be with you soon, meluiel,** he thought with a smile. **And once I see you again, I shall never let you go.**

"Legolas! We are coming up on Gondor!" Aragorn's call broke his concentration, and he gave a small smile. Soon, he would be with Éowyn again.

"I am coming," Legolas answered, and moved off to join his friends. He would be reunited with his love soon enough.

*meluiel- lovely one

Leave some feedback =)


	11. Pelennor Fields, 2

A/N: *I made up some of the dialogue between Éowyn and Theoden. I could not remember it verbatim from the movies, and my copy of RotK was stolen by my evil best friend. I tried to do this as best as I could, so please forgive any huge canon mishaps. 

Okay guys, thanks for being so patient. There are many Legolas/Éowyn moments at the end of this chapter. Thanks for waiting!

Raisse and Katie have made a fan listing for this story. You would not believe how excited I am. Anyways, anyone who enjoys this, please go and join. It would be sinful to have their hard work go unrecognized and unappreciated. If the link does not show up here, it is in my For Raisse and Katie, who are so INCREDIBLY awesome!

*when you see a star, it means that I have made the dialogue up.

Pelennor Fields 

**Part 2**

Éowyn hurried through the fields of men and beast. All around her were the bodies of those who had fallen in battle. **In death, **she thought solemnly, **we all look the same.**

She could not find her friend Merry, and feared that he was lost amidst the large crowds. Temporarily abandoning her search, Éowyn began to look for any familiar face. But all around her was chaos. She could not distinguish the cries of the enemy from those of her friends, nor could she tell one face from another. The horrors of the battle were getting to her.

Just then, a piercing shriek echoed above the din of the battle. Éowyn dropped to the ground, holding her hands over her ears. She looked towards the heavens, where the sound came from, and saw the giant black Nazgul starting their descent towards the battlefield.

One of the black creatures dove quite near her, and Éowyn had to leap out of the way to avoid being smashed in the creature's mouth. She pulled herself up from the ground and began to run wildly, in search of anyone who was familiar to her.

Éowyn ran for what seemed like an eternity, before she heard the voice of her uncle, King Theoden. "Surround the beasts!" he was screaming, directing a group of Rohirrm riders towards the giant creatures.

She began to move over to him, no longer caring if he recognized her or not. There was nothing that could be done this far into the battle. Éowyn moved quickly, parrying many blows that came her way. She stopped briefly to engage in a duel with a Man of the South, but his skills were quite inferior to hers. Moving quickly, Éowyn managed to come within a close distance of King Theoden.

Out of nowhere, the largest of the Nazgul flew down and hit Theoden's horse. He flew through the air and landed hard several feet away, pinned down under the weight of his steed. Éowyn screamed out in shock and pain, and ran towards her uncle with all her strength.

She stumbled over the bodies of the dead men, but did not slow in her pursuit. Éowyn scrambled with her sword to reach the fallen body of her beloved mentor, and moved closer with each step. She began to regain hope that she would reach him and be able to save him.

But then the giant Nazgul landed, and the figure shrouded in black got off slowly and deliberately. Éowyn screamed once again as the ghoul moved closer to Theoden and raised his sword to strike. She propelled herself towards her wounded uncle as quickly as she could.

The Wraith's arms were suspended in the air, poising to knock the life out of Theoden of Rohan. Éowyn dove with all her strength at the last instant, throwing her sword out in front of her. She fell to the ground and flinched as the powerful blade of the Wraith connected with her inferior sword.

It laughed at her foolish attempt. But Éowyn knew she had saved her uncle, at least for the moment. She picked herself up from the ground and took a shield from a fallen warrior. She would not abandon her mentor in his one time of need.

The Witch King took his long chain into his hands, daring Éowyn to come closer. She firmed up her inadequate shield, bracing herself for the blow. The creature swung his weapon into the air, and threw it down near her. She dodged lithely, keeping her wits about her.

The giant chain crashed down to the Earth yet again, but Éowyn managed to deceive her foe. She could sense the anger within him mounting with each passing moment. **I shall defeat you yet,** Éowyn swore under her breath, clutching her sword closer to her.

Another swing and another miss. The Witch King grew angrier and angrier, and his strokes became harder and faster. Éowyn continued to avoid the blunt of his weapon. She concentrated on moving quickly, yet did not notice the pile of rotting debris that lay in her path.

Éowyn fell over the debris and back onto her knees. She brought her blade up just in time to protect her head from the chain of the Witch King. He laughed evilly as she fell back in pain.

**It is all over,** Éowyn thought, as the monster swung his giant weapon above her head. She felt a wave of peace wash over her, and almost smiled. **My life has been good, and I shall leave my time with one regret. I did not tell my love how I felt about him.**

Éowyn prepared herself for the pain of the blow, as the weapon crashed down near her. She shut her eyes, and braced herself. But the pain never came. Instead, she heard a great crash and her eyes flew open. The tiny blade of Merry had protected her yet again.

While the Witch King's attention was on Merry, Éowyn dragged herself to her unsteady feet. She grasped the sword in her hand, determined now to beat down her foe. The monster fell back onto his knees, crying out in anger at little Merry. Éowyn saw her chance.

As if reading her mind, the Witch King of Angmar began to laugh. "No living man can hinder me," he said throatily, rising up again to begin to fight.

Éowyn laughed and grasped the sword more firmly in her grasp. "No living man am I! You look upon a woman." With that, she swung the sword around her small body, and connected it with the neck of the Witch King.

The head of the monster flew off, and it sank to its knees, disintegrating. Éowyn fell the ground in pain as hot steam poured from the Witch King's body and enveloped her. She heard Merry cry out beside her as well.

Éowyn curled up, her hands burning. She did not wish to live to endure such pain. She blew desperately on her hands, trying to cool them. But her efforts had no rewards. All around her the battle raged on, while Éowyn was trapped inside the pain of her injuries.

--

"How far until we reach the White City, Aragorn?"

The Ranger looked up from his duties and stared at Legolas levelly. "We are coming up on Ithilien. Prepare yourself for battle."

Legolas nodded and hurried off to fetch his bow. He would be prepared to fight, for he did not want to be left out of such a battle. On the other ships, Legolas could see the Army of the Dead preparing for their final war. It would be a battle that decided the fate of the world.

"We've reached the White City."

The Elf of Mirkwood hurried from his spot and ran towards the side of the ship. He crouched down low beside Aragorn and Gimli, waiting for the signal from his Ranger friend. Their weapon would be the element of surprise.

Aragorn whistled low, under his breath. Legolas caught the message and grinned. If all went well with this battle, he would be reunited with his beloved Éowyn again. Fitting an arrow to his bow, the blonde elf swung over the side of the ship, coming face to face with a legion of Uruks.

He grinned and began to shoot. Legolas of Mirkwood had found his place again.

--

Éowyn lay in pain. She had fits of deliriousness, passing in and out of conscience. She wanted nothing more than to rest her head down and never awaken again. Éowyn of Rohan had helped to change the tide of the battle. She could not ask for more.

Behind her, she heard a fit of coughing. Éowyn suddenly dragged herself into an upright position, remembering her Uncle, who still lay trapped underneath his horse. She dragged herself to his side with all the strength she could muster.

"Uncle!" she cried out in anguish, grasping his cold hand.

He moaned again under his breath, and Éowyn rubbed his hand. "Uncle," she said, feeling resigned and defeated.

  
He mumbled something and opened his eyes. They were empty and blank, searching up into the contours of her face. She grasped his hand tighter, waiting for some sign of recognition.

"I know your face," Theoden said quietly, holding onto her hand. "Éowyn.."

She held Theoden's hand, willing some of her strength to go into her Uncle's body. He deserved to live for a longer time, while she was so unworthy.

"I shall save you, Uncle," Éowyn said fiercely, holding his hand to her breast.

He laughed hoarsely, coughing up blood. The amusement on his face was quickly replaced by pain and anguish. "You have saved me in so many ways, sister-daughter. Do not despair. You have done more than what was expected of you. You have exceeded my expectations in every way."*

Éowyn began to cry then, her salty tears dripping down her dirty cheeks and onto the bloodstained armor of her uncle, the King. "You do not deserve death, Uncle. It is not your time."

He brought her hand up to his mouth, and kissed it softly. "It is my time to leave this Earth, whether or not you except it. Your stubbornness cannot solve everything, my dear. I am passing into the Shadow, but I do not despair. Death is but another adventure."*

"Uncle," she gasped out, clutching his hand tighter. He opened his mouth and called out her name once more. Éowyn shook his hand in hers, begging him to speak more. But the Light faded from his eyes, and his soul was claimed by the Shadow.

Éowyn wailed out loud, for her safety was not assured now that her Uncle had passed from the land. Fear and anger consumed her being until Éowyn finally succumbed to the tormented sleep that had been hanging over her.

--

Legolas picked through the pile of the wounded and dead, fear claiming his soul. The battle was over, for the most part. His side had been most victorious. With the help of himself, Aragorn, Gimli, and the Army of the Dead, they had over taken the Uruks with alarming ease.

He was now searching through the bodies of the unfortunate, looking for any sign of Éowyn. Legolas had seen Eomer before, but he had not seen his Uncle or his sister. He had not even known that Éowyn came.

Legolas was not sure how he had known, either. Éowyn had never mentioned going into battle to him, they had not had the time to speak of such matters. Yet in his heart he knew that his love would be there, waiting for him to come to her.

With each passing moment, however, the courage of the Elf began to dwindle. He had not seen any sign of his meluiel, though there was no doubt that she had been there. "Aragorn," Legolas said softly to his friend, "If she has passed on, I fear I shall have no reason to live any more."

Aragorn placed a comforting hand on Legolas' back. "Do not despair yet, my friend. There are still many more places to search."

The pair wandered in vain for a while longer, and Legolas had almost given up all hope. "I am a fool to keep on searching. She is probably dead."

As soon as the words passed from his lips, Legolas felt a wash of dread, as if his lack of faith had sealed the Shield Maiden's destiny.

"There is always hope," Aragorn comforted, "We shall find Éowyn before the sun sets."

Legolas sat down on the muddy ground, burying his head in his hands. "I cannot bear to search, Aragorn. I do not want to see what fate she met."

Aragorn felt a wash of pain for his friend. He was about to move on, when he caught a glimpse of gold near a fallen brown steed. His eyes followed the golden hair, and saw that it was attached to the body of a slim warrior, still breathing under the heavy armor.

The armor was emblazoned with the crest of the Rohirrm. It was beautiful and costly. Only someone of the King's person could have had such an amazing piece made. Aragorn smiled softly to himself, for he knew now who lay under the mass of golden curls.

"You do not wish to know the fate of your love?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I could not bear to know."

Aragorn ran over to Legolas' side, and tilted the Elf's eyes up to meet his own. "Do not fear for the fate of Éowyn, my friend. For she lives still." He grinned widely, and pointed to the fallen warrior.

Legolas jumped from his seat and ran to Éowyn's side. He gently brushed the blonde curls out of her face, revealing creamy white skin marred by the dirt and grime of war. "Return to the light, mell nín."

Working quickly, Legolas removed the majority of her armor, so that Éowyn lay before him in only a long brown dress. He cast the armor to the side, not caring where it landed. Gently, Legolas lifted Éowyn from the battlefield and into his arms.

She moaned softly, and opened her eyes. "Legolas?" Éowyn murmured in sleepy surprise, barely lifting her head.

"Hush, meluiel. I must bring you to the House of Healing. Your injuries must be attended to. Do not waste your strength."

Éowyn smiled weakly. "I do not need anyone's help on my injuries. I shall manage fine on my own."

Legolas snorted, and hugged her tighter to his person. "You are not healthy, my dear, not matter how much you wish to believe it. I am taking you to be healed, and you should not complain."

He expected her to argue more, but instead Éowyn melted into his embrace. "I am so sorry, Legolas, for everything I said to you. My heart has longed for you since we last parted."

Legolas stared down at her, her hair and face matted with blood and grime, yet the expression in her eyes sincere. "I have missed you too, Éowyn, more than you can ever imagine. But this is not the time for words." He smiled down at her small figure.

Éowyn summoned the rest of her strength and pulled herself up so that she was quite near his face. "You are right, Legolas. This is not the time for words. It is the time for actions."

With that, Éowyn of Rohan tilted her chin and kissed Legolas of Mirkwood passionately. Time slowed for both of them, and for that moment, it did not matter who saw them together. All that mattered was that they were together again.


	12. The Houses of Healing

A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the positive reviews! You really made my day! Okay, originally I was going to wait to have this chapter edited before I posted it, but I decided to go ahead and put up the raw version as a Valentine's Day present for all of you. I hope you can still enjoy it!

I'm going to be on vacation for around a week, so I might not get another chapter up for awhile. But there is good news! I'm planning to write a sequel for this story. It won't come out immediately after this is done (I want to concentrate on other projects), but in the future there will be a sequel. Keep your eyes open!

Dedication: My thanks go out to Katie (Aniriel), who was kind enough to offer to be my beta after my other one deserted me. Although I posted this here without any beta-ing services, you can read the edited version at Parma-Eruseen once I've corrected it. But anyways, thanks to Katie for being so awesome about this!

The Houses of Healing

Chapter 12

Legolas waited anxiously outside of the room that his beloved Éowyn lay in. Her body had been broken and beaten in many ways, and the healers had not been very optimistic when they first saw her. But Legolas convinced them to try their hardest, for hers was a life that was very worth saving.

He had been waiting for several hours, watching various men come and go. Ithilien was raging with joy after the definitive victory, yet Legolas had not gone to join in the festivities. He would wait until his beloved was well again before daring to celebrate.

The Elven warrior sank to the ground with fatigue. He had not had any rest for many days, for Legolas was constantly keeping watching on the others of his party, though they did not know. Also, his aching heart had prevented him from getting any rest, even when the opportunity had presented itself to him.

Though he fought hard to stay awake, Legolas found himself drifting off. He hadn't been asleep for long however, before the door to the Healing Room opened and Aragorn walked out. He had been overseeing the healing of Éowyn, for Legolas' mind was too muddled to be of any real help.

Immediately wide-awake, Legolas leapt to his feet. The man was gazing at him levelly, his expression not letting anything be known. "Is she living?" Legolas asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

It seemed like an eternity before Aragorn answered. "Yes, she will be fine. With proper rest and care, the Lady Éowyn shall return to her full strength and health."

Legolas sagged with relief. Aragorn smiled passively at him, and Legolas felt a surge of joy, as though he now knew in his heart that he would be with his beloved again. "May I see her?" Legolas asked hopefully.

He frowned. "You may go in quietly, if you choose to. But there are other patients in her room, and she is sleeping at the moment."

"It does not matter," Legolas said quickly, making his way to the door and opening it, "I shall just stay with her for a while. She does not have to be awake."

"Be careful not to bother the other patients," Aragorn called out, but he was too late. The Elf had already passed through the doors to see Éowyn with his own two eyes.

--

Legolas stepped through the doorway and into the Healing room. There were many bodies lying there, occupying the cots and floors. A nauseating scent of waste and blood met his nose, and Legolas felt his insides begin to writhe with discomfort.

Steeling himself against the foreign and unwelcome scents, Legolas commenced to keep walking through the room. He would not let a small thing such as smell separate him from Éowyn, not after all they had been through.

He walked slowly and deliberately, checking every medical site, making sure that the person crying out in pain was not his beloved. Love, apparently, was as selfish as it was selfless.

Finally, Legolas reached a cot at the very end of the row. Éowyn lay on it, sleeping peacefully. The grime had been cleaned from her body, and she sparkled with the fresh beauty of one recently washed. Her blonde hair had been washed and combed as well, and lay fanned out behind her head, encircling Éowyn and giving her an angelic like appearance.

The Elf dropped to his knees beside her. His soul cried out in relief at the sight of his beloved, safe and resting. Legolas took one of her pale, soft hands into his own, and gently caressed the hand. A feeling of peace and contentment washed over Legolas, and he lay his head down next to her body on the cot. Still clutching her hand in his own, the Elf finally succumbed to a much-needed and appreciated rest.

--

Éowyn awoke many hours later, groggy and disoriented. She tried to raise her head and arms, but found that her neck and limbs would not cooperate with her requests. She felt horrible, worse than she had out on the battlefield. What was worse, Éowyn had no memory of where she was, and whom she was with.

"Ah, Lady Éowyn, I see that you have finally awoken." A soothing and heavily accented voice broke her thoughts. Éowyn looked up to see a dark-haired woman approaching, holding a tray with a pitcher and a few cups.

Éowyn concentrated hard, and lifted one hand in the air, stopping the woman from coming any closer. "Who are you?" she rasped, her throat burning with every word.

"I am a no one, milady, merely a Healer's girl who was assigned to bring you sustenance. I'm sure the Elf who was here would have brought it to you himself, but he was called into a meeting by Lord Aragorn and others."

Éowyn instantly became more aware, as the memories of the past few days came swirling back at her. "Legolas was here?" she asked breathlessly.

The woman looked at her curiously. "Yes, he was here since the Healer allowed him to be. It's said that he waited outside before being allowed in."

A feeling of happiness and love washed over Éowyn and she smiled, despite the soreness in her cheeks. "What have you brought me?" she asked, gesturing to the tray.

The woman snapped to attention, and placed the tray on a table near Éowyn's bedside. "I have here, milady, some fine red wine for you to drink. It was made from the best vineyards in Gondor, and is said to have magical healing powers."

Éowyn laughed, and took a cup from the woman's hands. She raised it up in a toast. "I hope this works, for my body is aching quite terribly now."

"Oh, you will hurt for a while, I imagine," the Healer's girl said to Éowyn, "You had quite a few injuries. In fact, milady, you are quite fortunate to still be alive." With that, she picked up the empty tray and cups, and headed back in the direction from which she had come.

Éowyn sat alone for many moments, sipping the red liquid. It was quite warm, and felt comforting as it traveled down her throat. Almost instantly, Éowyn felt some of the pain begin to leave her, and she relaxed back into the comforts of her cot.

While she lay in bed, the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her. She saw her Uncle, lying dead on the battlefield, and she saw herself fighting the Witch King of Angmar. Briefly, Éowyn wondered what had happened to her little Merry, who had fought so valiantly by her side.

Although the urge to sleep was strong, Éowyn stayed awake. She was sure that Legolas would come to visit her as soon as he got the chance, and she did not want to miss him this time. Éowyn stayed awake for many hours while her beloved was in constant meetings. She amused herself by thinking of what she would say, and what she would do, once she saw Legolas again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Éowyn saw the blonde elf enter the Healing Room she lay in. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him. He was so handsome, so unearthly beautiful. Éowyn sighed outwardly, thinking of how fortunate she was.

Legolas, seeing that she was awake, rushed to her side. He dropped unceremoniously to his knees beside her cot, and took her pale hand into his. "You look well, meleth nín."

Éowyn smiled and blushed, bringing his hand up to her lips to kiss. "As do you, my valiant elf."

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked anxiously.

She shrugged and leaned back into the downy comfort of the bed. "I have felt better before, that is for sure. But I do not despair, now that you are back with me."

Legolas smiled at her, admiring her quiet and determined mindset. She would be willing to do anything to stay with him. That made him both extremely joyous and sad at the same time. For if she would want to stay with him, then telling her he must leave would only be doubly hard. 

Éowyn seemed to sense that something was wrong, so she changed the subject quickly. "I am assuming that we were victorious in our efforts." Legolas visibly brightened.

"Yes, our attacks were most successful. There is damage in Ithilien, but it shall be repaired quickly. Already there are men outside, working to rebuild their beloved city."

"And what of Lord Aragorn? Has he stepped up to reclaim his throne?"

Legolas' brows furrowed. "Estel has not made any decisions as of yet. But all acknowledge him as the potential ruler, though he has not claimed the throne for his own."

"What was that you called him? Estel?"

The Elven warrior smiled, and clutched her hand tighter. "It means 'hope.' Aragorn is the beacon of hope for many. Some of us who know him well, such as Arwen, and myself have taken to calling him that. In fact, it might have been Arwen who started the name."

"It is beautiful," Éowyn said firmly, and with that the matter closed. The two sat in companionable silence for many moments, radiating in the company of the other.

Éowyn sat in silence, her fears for the future masked by the delight of having Legolas at her side once again. She could sense his unease, and wanted to question him, but feared that she already knew what the answer would be.

Looking up, Éowyn saw that his level blue gaze was resting on her, as if he was memorizing every contour of her face. "Why do you look at me so, my lord?"

"You enchant me."

Éowyn blushed at his simple comment. "I am no fool, Legolas. Though I have not been on this earth for as long as you, I have common sense. I can see that something ails you. Please, tell what troubles you."

His eyes left her face and glanced around the room several times, before turning their gaze back on her. "Surely you know that the war is not over yet…"

A sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. Éowyn swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, Legolas, I am aware of this."

"Estel has decided that we are to march to the very gates of Mordor." Again, he avoided looking directly at her.

"Really?" Éowyn asked, feigning excitement, "When do we leave?"

Legolas looked defeated, and clutched her hand still closer to him. "Éowyn, if you are no fool than surely you know that I cannot allow to you come with me to Mordor. The Black Breath still has its hold over you. You must stay here, and rest."

He expected her to fly into a rage, but instead she slumped backwards in the bed, suddenly looking very weary. "I would go with you to the end, Legolas, if you gave me the chance."

Legolas leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I will stay with you tonight. I would have no other warrior by my side than you, for you are a breed apart." He stopped here, unsure of how to go on. "Éowyn, there is a chance that I will leave tomorrow and never return to your side. If this is the case, then I do not want you to despair."

She cried out in disgust. "You shall come back to me, Legolas, for I cannot go on with life if you are not by my side. I will never love again if you do not come back!"

Legolas grabbed both of her hands and clutched them in his own. He rose up onto his knees so that he was looking down on her. "Do not vow that, maeluiel. You deserve happiness, and I would never stop you from that."

"If I you do not want to stop me from happiness, then let me come with you to Mordor! I am a good warrior, better than many who you fight alongside with! I have destroyed the Witch King of Angmar, I have proven myself!" Éowyn slumped, tears streaming down her face. "Won't you let me come with you?"

"My love, I know that you are the greatest warrior among these men! I have learned to never doubt your skills, and if you were well, then I would have none other by my side! But you are still under the influence of the Black Breath, and I cannot endanger your life."

"So you would endanger your own survival, even though you are not fully healthy yourself?"

Legolas looked down at her sternly. "Listen to me, Éowyn. You are intelligent, beautiful, brave, and a great warrior. I would take you to be mine, if the opportunity presented itself. But since I cannot join you now, I will fight to protect the future for us. It is killing me to leave you, but I must. Don't you see? I must go fight to protect you."

Éowyn broke down then. Giant sobs racked her body and tears flowed freely down her face. "I am so embarrassed," she murmured between sobs, "For I have always prided myself on being able to control my thoughts and emotions."

Legolas stood up and daringly sat on the edge of her bed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Love will make even bravest break down."

Éowyn stopped crying and looked up into his eyes. "Stay with me tonight, Legolas."

"Oh Éowyn, I would not dream of being anywhere else."

She clung to him, and pointed with a free hand out the window, at the setting sun. "When the sun rises tomorrow you shall be gone. With the break of dawn my love will have walked out of my life. Stay with me tonight, Legolas, and pray that the sun never rises, and this night will go on for all eternity."

Legolas did not answer with words. Instead, he tilted her chin up and kissed her full mouth. All around them, the various Healers snorted with disapproval and amusement, but the two lovers did not care. For that night at least, they would be together.

_Fight the break of dawn,  
Come tomorrow, tomorrow you'll be gone…_


	13. Faramir

**Notes:** This is primarily Éowyn's chapter. Legolas only makes a tiny appearance at the end. Sorry, guys. This chapter is also pretty short, but I needed to introduce the character of Faramir. I have also made a fairly big decision.

This story will not be concluded when Return of the King concludes. It will go on until Legolas departs for the Grey Havens. If you haven't figured it out already, that means there is definitely more L/É to come, regardless of whether Éowyn marries Faramir or not. I still haven't decided that. So keep that in mind before you decided to start flaming me about Éowyn and her scene with Faramir. ^_^

**Chapter 13**

**Faramir**__

Éowyn awoke early, though she knew what she would find when she opened her eyes. The place beside her was empty, yet still radiated with the heat of her lover. Since Legolas had voiced his plight the evening before, the Shield Maiden had been secretly planning. She had devised a way to join her love on the battlefield.

Rising quickly, Éowyn straightened her tunic and smoothed her wayward hair. She knew that her impression would either help or hurt her cause. She reached under her bed and found the sword and dagger that had been removed from her person. After mentally checking her inventory of supplies, Éowyn took a deep breath and walked out of the Healing room.

She walked briskly down the corridors, ignoring the dull ache in her side. Éowyn of Rohan would not admit defeat, not this time. She had beaten one foe, and would gladly take on more. A simple ache meant nothing to a battle-hardened warrior. It was merely an inconvenience, not a hindrance.

Éowyn finally came upon a door at the end of the longest corridor. It was the housing of the Warden, who could grant her leave. If he did as she requested, Éowyn would find a horse and ride to join Legolas and Aragorn at the Black Gate. If he did not, she would go anyways.

The door opened easily, and Éowyn stepped inside. A man, presumably the Warden, was sitting at a desk inside, pouring over some papers. Éowyn began to feel a bit uncomfortable as she cleared her throat, hoping to get the man's attention before actually speaking to him. Thankfully, the man looked up and gazed at her as if she was a sight he was not used to seeing.

"Are you lost, miss? May I help you?"

Éowyn took a deep breath and began to speak. "I am Éowyn, sister of the newly crowned King of Rohan. I am requesting leave to join the men of Gondor and Rohan at the Black Gate of Mordor. If you grant me leave, I shall need a horse to ride to meet with the company." After she had said her peace, Éowyn raised her chin defiantly, daring the man to disagree with her.

The Warden simply gazed at her appraisingly. "I cannot grant you the leave you request, My Lady. You were dangerously close to death, and may still be hurt."

Anger swelled up inside of Éowyn. "I am perfectly capable of judging my own health and fitness! I can march on the Black Gate with the rest of the riders! You need not fear for my safety."

He frowned at her, but seemed to recognize that she would not give in easily. "I will take you to Lord Faramir, the Steward of Gondor. He can grant you the leave you request, not I."

Éowyn sighed. "Where is this Faramir?"

"I shall take you to him."

--

Éowyn ran into the estate of the Steward, leaving the Warden far behind her. She did not bother knocking on the door, she merely ran in. As she skidded to a stop, Éowyn paused for a moment as she regained her breath and caught her first glance of the Steward of Gondor.

He had shoulder-length dusty brown hair and an extremely honest stare. He looked upon her with interest, and with an unbridled fascination. If Éowyn had not known Legolas, she would have considered him quite handsome. But since she had become to love the Elf, no one else could compare to him.

"I have come to see the Steward. Are you the one that I have sought?"

"Aye. I am here to help you in any way possible, my lady."

Eowyn laughed at his gallant behavior. "Obviously you have never heard of me. I am Éowyn of Rohan, sister of the new King. I am the destroyer of the Witch King of Angmar, and a great warrior among my people. I come to beg leave from you. I wish to join the men who now march on the Black Gate, for I can help them win this war."

Faramir stared at her levelly for some time. Éowyn glared at him with all her strength, for he was wasting her time. Finally, he spoke. "So it is true. The Shield Maiden of Rohan is as beautiful as she is modest."

Éowyn could have screamed in outrage. She clenched and unclenched her fists until she caught the sparkle of laughter in his eyes. "You are a very brave man," she said then, "to play with fire." Faramir merely gazed passively back at her. "Please sir," she said; changing her direction, "I must go join those men!"

He rose from his seat and crossed over to where she was standing. There was a grave tenderness in his eyes, and the look of a true and faithful warrior. Éowyn stared at him for many moments, puzzled by what she saw in him. Though tender, she who had grown among the men of war recognized that he was one who many could not destroy in battle. There was something about him that appealed to her.

"I cannot grant you what you wish, Lady Éowyn, though I wish with all my heart that I could." Éowyn felt a sense of failure, and ducked her head to hide her tears from him. Faramir reached out a battle-scarred hand, and lifted her chin back up tenderly. "I would have gone with the men too, if I had had my way. But injuries have hindered me as well."

Éowyn jerked her chin out of his hand, angry and upset. "You could not possibly understand why I wish to be there. My fate, and my heart, is tied to that battle. I must go."

Faramir sighed, and gestured out towards the plains outside of his window. "I would give anything to be out there as well, Éowyn, for I am a warrior at heart and a man of pride in my soul. It pains me to know that others are dying while I am sitting here, comfortable. I understand your pain."

"You could never understand," Éowyn murmured, breathing heavily. Faramir reached out and cupped her chin once more.

"I could understand, My Lady, if you gave me the chance."

There was something about the fire in his stare that made her nervous. She longed for the comforting arms of Legolas once again. She longed for anything familiar and homely. "I will abide by your orders to stay here, Lord Faramir. I have but one grievance."

Faramir pulled away from her. "What is that, Éowyn?"

"My window looks away from the East. I wish to be lodged where I can gaze out at Mordor, where the fate of our kind lies. I do not wish to be kept in the dark."

He laughed, and clapped his hands together. "You are a brave woman, Lady of Rohan. I shall grant your request, for it is an admirable one. You shall have a window that looks upon the East." Faramir gestured to the door. "Will that be all?"

Éowyn gazed at him one more time, puzzled by his actions. "Yes. That will be all."

--

Later that evening, Éowyn stood in her new room. It was slightly smaller than her previous one, but it had a window that looked towards the fated East. She spent many hours standing there, staring out at the land that held her fate in its grasp.

"Legolas," she said aloud, "Come back to me safely. I need you here, by my side."

She turned away from the window, unable to gaze any longer. Éowyn turned towards her bed, where her sword lay unused in its sheath. She picked up the sword and began to swing it again.

The movements were slow and deliberate. She could not move to quickly, for fear of awakening her injury and proving that she was as weak as they all thought. Éowyn went through the parries and attacks that had saved her life, but felt no real joy. All within her was empty, and she felt as though a part of her soul had been torn away.

Eventually, the routine tired her still-weary muscles, and Éowyn laid down in the comfort of her small bed. She pulled the blankets up over her slim body, and sighed in anguish. The thoughts of Legolas only brought her pain.

Determined to not be weak, Éowyn tried to think of other things. Her thoughts fell on Faramir, the Steward of Gondor. He was an interesting man, and fascinated her in some strange way. There was something dangerous about him, but something gentle and warming as well. She could not quite understand his ways. The thought was both appealing and worrisome.

Her thoughts fell back on Legolas, and she sighed wistfully. When he came back to her, nothing would matter anymore. She would be happy again.

--

To the East of Éowyn's room, Legolas Greenleaf fought as he never had before. He fought for the freedom to love and be loved by the woman who was sleeping then, dreaming about him and the man who had denied her the right to come to him.


	14. In Your Arms Again

Author's Note: I have changed Tolkien again. I edited Faramir/Éowyn dialogue for my own purposes. Also, Legolas is a character again in this chapter! Yay! Please don't kill me for this chapter :-) I'm trying to make things as close to canon as I can. Of course, this story will be much longer, so never fear, there will be more Legowyn moments. That pesky Faramir might not be such a hindrance in the future ;) 

Now for some semi-shameless begging. Please, please, please join the fanlisting for this story if you enjoy it. It was created by Raisse and Katie, some talented designers who enjoy this. It is called "Brought to Life." You can find the link in my profile. Please join. It makes me feel loved :-)

Also, check out Katie's new Legolas/Éowyn domain. It's not fully running yet, but I've gotten a "sneak peak" and it's so awesome! You must go! Just go to and-shadow.org. Thanks again, and PLEASE REVIEW!

xXx Chapter Fourteen 

Something hard came crashed down onto his left shoulder. Whirling around in surprise, Legolas saw the horrid face of an Uruk jeering back at him. Glancing quickly at his shoulder, Legolas noticed the staff protruding through the flesh. The Elven warrior smiled fiercely, and pulled the staff out of his shoulder. The Uruk gazed back at him, unafraid. Legolas moved to draw one of his knives. The Uruk continued to gaze at him, infuriatingly.

"You'd best be fearful," Legolas murmured. The creature in front of him moved into a defense position, the staff twirling about in its hands. Legolas moved as if to stab the creature on the right side, and the Uruk responded. Quicker than lightning, Legolas spun around and dug his knife into the unattended left side. The Uruk howled in pain and anger, and brought its staff down at Legolas, hard.

The elf withdrew his other knife, and forced the blow away from his body. With his other hand, he withdrew the other knife and stabbed it once again, this time through the Uruk's heart. The beast moaned with pain, its eyes flashing. Legolas smiled grimly and pulled the knife out of the Uruk's body. He made sure not to be gentle.

A great cry arose from the mouths of the men surrounding him. Legolas looked into Mordor, where they were pointing. The Black Nazgul flew towards the battle. For a moment, Legolas was reminded of Éowyn and her defeat of the Witch King. A brief swell of pride passed over him at the thought of her. He regained his composure quickly, though. Legolas could not afford to make a mistake now.

He searched the busy fields for any sign of Aragorn. With a gasp, he saw the Ranger locked in combat with a gigantic creature, the likes of which he had never seen before. Aragorn seemed to be without his sword, as well. Crying out in the names of his forefathers, Legolas set forth a long stream of arrows. Most of them hit the creature or the Uruks around it. A brief sense of dismay passed over the Elf when he saw that the creature still lived.

Legolas pulled out his last arrow, and fit it to his bow. Concentrating sharply on the movements of the beast, he aimed. After a few breathless seconds, Legolas let go of the arrow with a twang. It sung through the air, and hit is mark right on. A quiet hush fell over the battlefield as the beast fell. Legolas rushed forward as soon as the creature hit the dirt, for he saw that Aragorn was trapped under the beast's weight. Only then, when he looked towards the East, did Legolas notice that the great tower of Mordor was falling.

A cry of victory passed briefly over his lips, as Legolas hurried to find his friend. _I shall be home to you again, my dearest Éowyn,_ he thought happily, as he ran over to Aragorn's side.

--

Pink flowers had fallen from the trees at the foot of Ithilien, and Éowyn delighted in walking among the fallen petals. She had almost fully recovered, but was still prone to exhaustion after strenuous periods of exercise. With the help of Lord Faramir, however, she was beginning to mend.

"I can see that you enjoy the blossoms, my lady."

Éowyn turned around, her golden hair swaying as she did so. A genuine smile danced across her lips for the briefest of moments. "They remind me of the true beauty of nature," she said softly.

"Such as the beauty of the elves?" Éowyn looked up at this word from Faramir. He was gazing at her placidly, expecting an answer. Éowyn stumbled over several phrases in her mind, not sure what to say. Faramir could not possibly have known about the romance between her and Legolas.

"Tell me what you mean, my lord, for I fear that I misunderstand your meanings…" She trailed off looking expectantly at him.

Faramir shrugged. "I have not had dealings with the fairer race. It was my understanding that you had met the friend of the Heir of Elendil, who is Elf-kind. I was merely wondering if their beauty is as astounding as the stories say it is."

Éowyn stifled a sigh of relief. "Yes," she murmured, "Legolas is a most beautiful creature. His eyes sparkle with a love of life, yet wisdom that is behind my immediate comprehension. His golden hair flows in the wind, and he fights with grace and poise. Legolas is unlike anyone else I have ever met, or ever will meet… He is perfection, and perfection is him."

She turned from the view of the flowers, pained by the thought of her departed love. Faramir was gazing at her intently. "The stories are not true, then," he said. "Your heart desires not the love of Aragorn but the love of the Elven lord."

"My heart desires much," she answered shortly, "Yet not all is granted to it." Éowyn cast Faramir a shy smile. "You could not begin to imagine the workings of a woman's heart."

"And why is that, my lady?" Faramir asked, stepping closer to her.

She shifted uncomfortably. He was too close. Éowyn blinked twice, trying to clear her mind. "You are too naïve and trusting, my lord Faramir. Women are not always honest creatures."

"But neither are men," he answered, smiling slightly at her. "No one here is completely pure, fair, or wise. The evil in this world has tainted us all."

Éowyn looked up into his clear eyes. She saw the challenge there. "The elves are not tainted, or the ones that I have met are not. They are immortally pure, fair, and wise."

"It seems to be as if you forget the good qualities of your own race, Lady Éowyn." He lifted a hand and touched her cheek. Éowyn squirmed under his touch, extremely anxious. "You are so fair, yet so cold. If you would hear it, I would tell you the truth." Éowyn nodded, desperate to escape his grasp. "I am enchanted by you, Éowyn of Rohan. I am no fool; I sense that your heart belongs to another, though I know not who it truly is. I would have your hand in marriage, if you would have me."

Éowyn gasped in shock. "You barely know me!" She tried to move away from his touch, but found his grip on her to be very strong.

Faramir looked into her eyes. "There are better men than me in this world, I know that. But I promise that I would be good and honest to you. You don't have to decide now… But know that I am here." He smiled briefly at her, and leaned in to kiss Éowyn on the cheek, before she could say anything. "Think, Lady of Rohan." Faramir smiled wistfully at her once more, and then hurried from the gardens.

Éowyn touched her cheek where he had kissed her, feeling as if she had just been poisoned. She was sure that her heart belonged to Legolas. But if something evil were to befall him, could she spend the rest of her life with Lord Faramir? The thought troubled her and drove her nearly mad.

_I just want my Legolas to come back to me, so all will be right in the world again._

--

Many of men who set back home from Mordor were jubilant, yet exhausted. Legolas rode at the head of the party, determined to reach the White City, so he could see Éowyn again. His heart had cried out for her during the lonely hours of battle, and she was constantly on his mind. Legolas had never felt this way about anything, or anyone, before.

"Aragorn," he cried, turning his horse back towards the tired man. "We must hurry!"

The Ranger laughed. He waved a dismissive hand at Legolas' eagerness. "She shall be there when you return, Legolas, never fear. If you take a few days, she will not forget you entirely."

Legolas smiled sheepishly, and slowed his horse's pace down, so that he was riding next to Aragorn. On his back, Gimli was complaining about the uncomfortable ride. "If you do not enjoy this ride, Master Dwarf, then I suggest that you walk your way back into Gondor. It might take some time though, for the road is long and your legs short."

Gimli huffed in anger. "You are just eager to see that young lassie again, Master Greenleaf. Did your father never teach you about the virtue of patience?"

"Your humor astounds me," Legolas replied sarcastically. He fidgeted on his horse, making Aragorn laugh harder. "Please, Estel, may I ride ahead? There is no more danger from behind, and I shall be able to face any foes that dare cross my path." He smiled slightly. "Please?"

Aragorn rode closer to Legolas, and clapped him on the back. "Let Gimli ride with me then, unless he feels comfortable going at such a fast pace." The dwarf shook his head. "It is settled. Pause a moment and allow our dwarf friend to accompany me." The blue eyes of Aragorn lingered on Legolas' shining face. The Man of Gondor frowned somewhat wistfully. "I wish you speed and safe travel. Give Éowyn my regards."

Legolas locked eyes with his friend briefly. "You have all my gratitude, Aragorn. You will never fully realize how much this means to me, mellon." With that, the Elf turned his horse towards Ithilien, and rode off into the sun.

--

Éowyn awoke early the next morning. She had not slept well; the proposal of Faramir had been haunting both her dreams and her nightmares. Her hands ached to touch her sword again, and her lips burned for the kiss of Legolas. Éowyn had been awake into the long hours of the night, hoping and praying that her love would return to her.

She walked out to the east gardens, sauntering idly through the petals. Wistfully, Éowyn looked out towards Mordor, where Legolas fought to save Middle Earth. She had had no news of his fate, and the fate of her other friends, yet. She was stuck in a dreadful limbo, unable to do or say anything to help.

There was the clomping of hooves in the distance, but Éowyn did not look up. She would not torture herself with the hopeful gazes once again. Éowyn bent over and scooped some fallen blossoms. She tucked them into her golden hair, smiling slightly to herself. If she would never be Queen, at least she could pretend she was.

The noise grew closer. Éowyn tried to shut it out of her head. She could not deal with the heartbreak one more time. The horse was alone, as well. Legolas would return with Lord Aragorn and others if he came back, not by himself.

"My lady!" A voice called out to her from the direction of the hooves. Éowyn sighed angrily.

"Do not bother me now," she called back angrily.

She heard quiet laughter. "Come, Lady Éowyn, and speak with me! Or have I wounded you in some way unimaginable? I do not think I have."

"I am dangerous with a blade, sir," Éowyn growled. The voice laughed again. Infuriated, Éowyn spun around on one heel, her hand going to her sword hilt. When she looked up however, a beautiful smile crossed her features. "Legolas," she breathed, "You have returned, unless my eyes are cheated!"

The Elven warrior smiled at her, and dismounted from his white steed. He walked quickly to her side, and gathered her thin frame into his arms. "It is so good to see you well again, my love."

"I have prayed for your return every day and night," Éowyn replied, burying her face in his neck.

Legolas kissed her brow and smiled. "I will not be leaving again soon, lirimaer."

She pressed into him, wrapping her arms around him. Éowyn rested her head on his broad chest. "I was foolish enough to think that you would never return to me… I thought that you did not love me anymore. I thought that you would either die in battle, or your heart would come to belong to another."

"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Éowyn," Legolas said softly, kissing her gently. She laughed up at him.

"You could be calling me as hideous as an Uruk, love, and I would still treasure the sound of the Elvish words on your fair tongue." Legolas smiled shyly.

"It means 'My heart sings to see thee.' And you are not nearly as hideous as an Uruk," Legolas said, ducking as she playfully reached up to swat him. "I love you, Éowyn, and I always will. Nothing can change that."

Éowyn put a finger to his lips. "Silence, my love. Now is not the time for speaking." She tilted her head up, and met his lips hungrily.

Up in the highest tower, Faramir of Gondor watched them together, a sad smile crossing his face. "If she can be happy with the Elf," he said quietly to himself, "Then I shall not hinder her love for him." Ignoring the pain that captured his heart, Faramir slowly turned from the window, under which the two lovers were still engaged.

**xXx  Please review!! I'm hoping for 150 reviews soon!**


	15. Betrayal

Notes: I am SO SORRY this took so long. I swear I didn't mean for it to, but I got so caught up in running my new Legolas/Éowyn fan shrine, that I didn't have any time to write! I promise, however, that more chapters are coming soon! The edited version of this chapter should be up soon, but read this for now :) Oh, and don't kill me.

Check out Warriors' Glory, a huge new Legowyn fan shrine.

If that link doesn't show up, then the link is in my profile. PLEASE VISIT!

Plus, major props to my beta, Dianne. She's awesome!!

~Halle****

**Chapter 15**

Later that eve, Éowyn returned to her room in the Houses of Healing, exhausted yet elated. Legolas had told her all about his adventures near the Black Gate: everything from the attacks of the Nazgul to the crumbling of Mount Doom. She had listened to his tale with eager ears, for it was not often that Éowyn heard the tales of Elves. Legolas' beautiful storytelling had captured her, and placed her beside him in his story, experiencing everything as he had.

The night was cool and comfortable. Éowyn quickly slipped out of her woolen dress, and put on a comfortable cloth night shift. She wound her blonde hair into a long plait, tucking it away from her face. Feeling exhausted yet unnaturally awake, Éowyn searched her room for something to occupy her mind. Legolas had been called to a council with Lord Aragorn (who had returned later that day). She had not been summoned, and therefore left alone for the evening.

Éowyn's gaze fell on the monstrous window that faced the East. She was on the third floor of the House of Healing, and had a delightful balcony outside her window. However, most of her time before Legolas had returned had been spent in the company of Lord Faramir in the gardens, and she had not yet been on the balcony. It was time that she saw what was out on it.

As she threw open the window and climbed not so gracefully outside, Éowyn's thoughts turned back to Lord Faramir. He was an interesting man, quite kind to her, and, from what she had seen, good to the rest of his people as well. His proposal of marriage had shocked her, quite simply. Éowyn was not used to be fawned over by men. In Rohan, her breed of Shield Maiden was not found often anymore. Though her skill and expertise were respected, many feared her interests, and therefore avoided her. To find a man not intimidated by her love of war and fighting was quite rare.

A cool gust of wind touched Éowyn's cheeks as she clamored outside. It was a bit cold, and Éowyn found herself wrapping her arms around her thin body. But despite the temperature discomfort, Éowyn found the scene before her immensely beautiful. The darkening night was contrasted by the twinkling of candles in the windows of the people of Ithilien. The city was enchanting, and Éowyn found herself falling more and more in love with it. She could be happy here, she realized, in such a place where modern ideas were accepted and welcomed.

Thoughts of Ithilien reminded Éowyn of how uncertain her future was, even though the Ring had been destroyed. She had never given much thought to life after the War. She certainly had not expected it to end in so short a time. But now that it was gone, Éowyn felt as though she had no real purpose to serve anymore. Her brother had assumed the role of King, and she could help him for the time being. But sooner or later Éomer would take a wife, and her influence on him would fail. Éowyn would be left alone, the forgotten sister of the splendid King. She would have to settle for a quiet life, one of sewing and service.

Such a path was not for her, yet Éowyn could not think of another way that she could spend her life. Of course, she would love to marry Legolas, or become bonded to him, whatever was the Elven custom. Her heart sped up at the thought, and Éowyn knew that such a being as Legolas would never bind her to a lifetime of servitude. But she also knew, in her heart of hearts, that the elves were leaving the shores of Middle Earth. Sooner or later, Legolas had to follow them, Éowyn knew this. But she did not want to accept it as true. Everything was so muddled.

"Excuse me? My Lady Éowyn?"

Éowyn whirled around, clutching her arms closer around her. She breathed in deeply when she saw Faramir standing uncertainly before her. "My lord… you frightened me."

"Pardon my intrusion, milady. I heard noises out on the balcony, and came out to investigate." Faramir stood before her, half clad in a cream colored tunic. He had obviously been undressing for bed when he had heard the noises outside and come to see what was causing the racket. With his wild hair and half-on clothes, Faramir did not look the least bit imposing. In fact, he looked rather young and vulnerable.

The thought of a Steward rushing out of his window in fear of a young Shield Maiden struck Éowyn as incredibly funny. She burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach as the fit seized her. Faramir stood aside, utterly bewildered and unsure as to what he should do. Éowyn saw the look on his face, and only began to laugh harder.

Several moments passed where the only sound heard in the quiet night was the lilting laughter of the Lady Éowyn. When she finally gained control of her giggles, Faramir spoke up. "I have seen many things in my lifetime, milady, but never a Shield Maiden who could not control her laughter."

"My apologies, my lord," Éowyn gasped out, as she regained her breath. "I do not usually lose control like that. It was just the image of you… You looked so bewildered!"

Faramir cracked a small smile. Éowyn clapped her hands. "Now that is better, my lord! You see, laughter has healing power. It is good for the soul. You must laugh sometimes, it will make you feel so much better!"

"Your passion about laughing amuses me, milady. I have never met a creature quite like you before." Something about his words made Éowyn blush despite the cool breeze. "You are alternately wonderful and terrible, both delicate and powerful."

Éowyn cleared her throat. "You honor me with your praises, my lord, but I fear that no good will come of them. I have made up my mind, sir, I will not marry you."

"I did not expect that you would. A creature such as myself rarely gains what he desires."

His tone was heartbreaking. Éowyn smiled sadly. "We cannot always get what we want… Do not think that you are alone in your pain. Though it may not seem true, I experience some of the anguish that you do as well."

There was a sound from behind them. Both figures whirled around. Standing in Éowyn's window was a guard clad in the colors of Rohan. "My Lady Éowyn of Rohan!" called the man. "Your presence is requested in the chambers of Éomer King. He has recently returned to Ithilien, and wishes to hold conference with his most beloved sister."

Éomer! Éowyn's heart leapt at the thought of seeing her beloved brother again. "Tell my Lord that I shall be along very soon. I must change into a more appropriate gown, and then I will join the King." The guard nodded, bowed, and then departed. Éowyn turned back to where Faramir stood, his hands uncomfortably behind his back.

"I shall not marry you, my Lord, but I would like to speak with you again? May I seek you out at a later time?"

Faramir's eyes danced. "Of course, milady. I eagerly anticipate your visit." He bowed low, and then walked down the terrace to his window, which was a little farther than Éowyn's.

Something stirred deep inside Éowyn as she watched him leave. It was not love, and it was not even attraction. It was nothing like she felt when she was with Legolas. Instead, Éowyn felt as if she had found a kindred soul amidst all the differences in her world. It was something of the deepest form of friendship.

Puzzling over this matter, Éowyn climbed back to her room, and prepared to go meet her brother.

--

Éowyn quickly approached Éomer's side. She moved to embrace him, but was stopped by the cold host of guards standing with their swords at ready. Cautiously, Éowyn dropped to one knee, bowing her head. Her brother was the King now, and despite their kinship, she could clearly see that some form of protocol was required in his presence.

"Rise, dearest sister," came Éomer's voice. Éowyn rose respectively, keeping her eyes on the ground, as her long deceased mother had taught her many years ago. "I have requested your presence here on this magnificent day to discuss with you the well-being of our beloved land." He motioned to his host of guards. "You may depart, my loyal friends," said Éomer fondly. They all bowed warily, and left the room.

Éowyn finally dared to look up. Her dear brother had changed. His face, usually so filled with the dirt and grime of his beloved Middle Earth, was clean and glowing. His hair was combed and tamed, so unlike the wild mass of blonde tangles it usually was. He had a new chain of mail, which sparkled in the dim light of the room. Éowyn could see that the position of King was suiting her brother well.

Éomer looked towards the door, where the last of his guards were disappearing. He put a finger to his lips, indicating silence. Éowyn raised her eyebrows, but obliged with her brother's final request. Several long, silent moments past, before Éomer let out a long sigh.

"My dear Éowyn!" he cried, rushing forward suddenly and sweeping Éowyn off her feet in a huge embrace. She cried out in surprise at this sudden display of affection. Éomer put her down a bit sheepishly. "My apologies, sister. These cursed guards expect me to be most kingly at all times. I'm afraid that I simply cannot manage that always! I needed to get rid of them, so we could speak in peace!"

Éowyn laughed heartily. "I was wondering where they had hidden my brother!" Éomer joined her laughter. Any outside observer would have seen two beings drawn of the same mold there, laughing together. Their appearance was alike; golden hair streamed from both of their heads, and they were very fair of face. But one could see the same wild spirit in the gleam of their eyes, and that was more alike than any appearance could possibly be.

Putting an arm around Éowyn's shoulders, Éomer steered his sister towards the magnificent chairs set up in the far corner of the room. "Come, sister! We have much to speak of!"

The pair sat down in the chairs. Éomer sighed contentedly, looking Éowyn over shrewdly. She felt self-conscious under her brother's menacing stare. She did not know what he would think of her now, in a new gown. Éowyn had always hoped for his approval, and she did not want to disappoint him. An uncomfortable silence followed for a few moments after that.

"You look beautiful, my sister," Éomer said softly, under his breath. "I would like to see any man turn down your hand in marriage!"

A cold wave of fear passed over Éowyn. She recognized Éomer's tone. He wanted something from her. "What do you mean, dear brother? Certainly there are more fair maidens in this world than I."

"There are not many that can claim that, Éowyn." Éomer reached out and took her hand in his. "What I will tell you now must not leave this room. You must swear your complete secrecy, sister of mine."

Éowyn bit her lip, and stared back into Éomer's eyes. "I will not tell another soul what you plan to tell me now, Éomer. You have my word."

"Good." He released her hand. "Éowyn, Rohan is not the prosperous land that you and I believed it was. Our people have suffered much damage at the hand of the Dark Lord, and we do not have the funds to rebuild their homes and their crops. Much of the material needed for the restoration of homes was destroyed as well. We have hundreds of families storming Edoras, demanding a place to live, and food to eat. We simply do not have resources to help them all. It is impossible."

"I will do what I can, brother, you have my promise. But I do not understand why you are telling me this. There is nothing I can do to completely save our people. I am not magical."

Éomer sighed. "Do not be naïve, Éowyn. We are alike in thinking, in appearance, and in belief. Our spirits are the same. But there is one thing that separates us, Éowyn. You are a woman, and a beautiful one at that. I need you to help negotiate a treaty with another land."

"Éomer, my negotiation skills are no better than yours…"

"You know what mean! Do not insult your intelligence Éowyn, you have a sharp mind!" Éomer took a deep breath, and calmed himself. "Éowyn… I need you to marry someone from Gondor. Someone high placed, with influence. We need the money, sister, we need the supplies! An alliance with Gondor will help save our people!"

Éowyn felt the anger rise from her stomach, up to her throat. She swallowed, hard. "Éomer, dearest brother," she spat, "You know that I can never agree to that plan! I will not marry anything other than love! You cannot force me into something so unhappy!"

"You can have the man of your choosing, sister! I do not ask for much, and it breaks my heart to ask this of you, for I do not wish to take away your independence! But you must understand, Rohan will fall with its people in peril! Our country has been in glory for so many years; I do not want it to fall when I gain rule of it!"

A tear of anger cascaded down Éowyn's cheek. "Please, brother, do not make me marry! I cannot bear to live my life with someone that I do not know, and do not love! I will not do it!"

Éomer reached over and brushed the tear off of her skin. "Éowyn, I never asked you for anything. You are my beloved sister, and it is killing me to do this to you… But I know that you love our people, and you want to serve them. This may be the only way, dearest one."

The tears flew freely. "How come you cannot just take some Gondor bride as your own? Why must I marry?"

"I am looking into this, my sister, but it will be easier for you to find a husband than me a bride. There are simply more men in this world than women. Please, Éowyn, for me." Éomer took her hands, looking into her eyes pleadingly.

"Give me time," Éowyn finally gasped. "Let me think this over, and I shall give you my final answer then."

Éomer hugged Éowyn impulsively. "I love you, sister, you must know that. Please, consider what I am saying. If your final answer is still no, I will accept your decision with grace. But please, for the love of Rohan, think on it!"

--

Legolas was exhausted. As an Elf, he was not used to the feeling, but having fought for many hours, and not resting at all for many days straight had taken its toll on him. He wanted nothing more than to return to the Houses of Healing and his beloved Éowyn.

It was a cool night, and Legolas fervently wished that he had thought to wear a warmer tunic as he rushed through the streets of Ithilien. He had met Aragorn and Gimli at the edge of the city, and spoken to them for a while. They were both in excellent health and spirits. The three would have spoken for longer, but Legolas had felt an urge to return to Éowyn, and therefore excused himself from their company. Aragorn, at least, had understood.

"Hello there."

Legolas turned around, not pausing in his walk. He saw a scantily clad woman walking beside him, slowly and deliberately. She was smiling seductively, and beckoning to him with a long, white finger. Legolas groaned to himself, and began to walk faster.

"I was talking to you, sir."

Not turning, Legolas spoke. "I have no need of your company, miss. I suggest you go find someone else who is in need of your services." The woman laughed throatily.

"I am in need of your company. You are very handsome."

"Leave me alone, lady," Legolas growled. The woman caught up to Legolas, and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hear me out, my lord," she said. "I don't want any pay. I just want a warm bed and some good company."

Legolas stopped, and the woman stopped with him. Her hand still rested on his arm. Legolas stepped closer, his eyes blazing with anger. The woman appeared not to notice his anger, and moved even closer to him, so that she was almost pressed against his body. Her hand was still touching his arm.

"No one would know," she said quietly, reaching her free hand up, and delicately tracing the tips of his ears. "You are an Elf," she breathed. "I have never been with one of your kind before."

"And it will remain that way," Legolas said harshly. "I will tell you for the last time. Leave me alone."

"Legolas!"

They both turned towards the voice, still standing close together. Éowyn stood in front of them, tears streaming down her face. Legolas tried to open his mouth to thank her for saving him, but was stopped by the intense look of anger and hatred in Éowyn's eyes.

"I saw Lord Aragorn and Master Gimli in the halls a few moments ago," Éowyn said slowly. "I was looking for you, and they said that you had left a long while ago." She stopped, eyeing him and the woman. "They said that they thought you were coming to see me. I can see now that this was not the case."

Horrified, Legolas began to speak. "Éowyn!" he said desperately, ripping his arm out of the other woman's grasp.

"Do not speak to me, Legolas," Éowyn said angrily. "I can see now that you never meant any of what you said to me. Do you do this often?"

"Do what?!" Legolas asked, thoroughly bewildered and fearful. "I was just coming to see you!"

"I am not naïve!" Éowyn screamed. "Your tricks may have worked on me before, but they will not now. I can see that I was nothing more than a distraction from the troubles of war. But now that you are back and safe, you can have your choice of other women." Éowyn spit out the last few words. "Well, Legolas, I was coming to tell you that I do not need you any more. I have made up my mind to marry someone else. Farewell." With one last look, Éowyn shook her head angrily and turned on her heel, running off into the night.

"Éowyn, wait! It is not as it seems!" But it was too late. She was gone.

The woman touched his shoulder again. "I guess you'll be needing my company now," she purred.

Legolas turned around and spit in her face. "I would rather be dead," he said coldly, then hurried to follow Éowyn.

--

Éowyn ran to Éomer's rooms, and threw open the doors. Her brother sat on his makeshift throne, deep in conference with one of his guards. They looked up in shock as Éowyn rushed in.

"My brother," Éowyn gasped, tears flowing freely. "I have made up my mind. I shall do as you bid. I will marry Lord Faramir of Gondor."

--

Hate me now? I understand. Don't worry, there are a few more chapters, as well as a sequel. Tell me what you think! 

**Chapter 16 coming soon!**


	16. Bliss

**Author's Notes:** Gosh, guys, I'm really sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out! I actually had most of it written a few days after Ch. 15 came out, but I got a new computer, so I had to spend a lot of time setting that up. Also, I've been really busy working on tons of websites and everything. You should check them out, they are in my profile ;) Be sure to review everyone, and I'll try to get chapter 17 out quickly. The story's almost done! But, fear not, the sequel shall come! Love always!  
3 Halle 

- 

**Chapter Sixteen**

_"I was a fool to believe," –Satine, Moulin Rouge_

-

Éomer stared at Éowyn. "Sister?" he questioned slowly. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

She took a deep, staggering breath. "I am sure. There is no reason for me to remain unattached, for I can help my home by doing this. Faramir is a good man. He will treat me right. I can be…" Éowyn's voice cracked. "I can be happy with him…"

Her brother looked at her in alarm. Éowyn was not normally so upset. Éomer got up from his chair, and hurried to Éowyn's side. He placed a comforting hand under her elbow. "Éowyn, what ails you? Tell me, sweet sister!"

Éowyn wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing, Éomer." Her eyes blazed with passion and anger. "I was a fool to believe in love. I was a fool before, my brother. Something has happened to open my eyes. I realize now where my path lies. I am going to serve my homeland. I must sacrifice for the greater good."

"Dearest, you know that once you give your hand to Lord Faramir, it cannot be taken back. A betrothal cannot be broken. You must go through with the marriage. In most cases, marriages are forever."

Forever. Legolas would be living forever. Éowyn choked back another round of tears. "If anyone loves me enough to challenge this decision, then I believe they will be able. During those years, however, I can accomplish the greater good. I can become a hero to my people."

"Then go, good sister! And I thank you with all my heart!" Éomer hugged Éowyn tightly. "Be wise with your decisions, little one. I do not want you to make the wrong choice."

"I will not make the wrong choice," Éowyn said coldly. "I am right in this."

--

Legolas sped throughout the Houses of Healing with great haste. His exhaustion had faded and the only thing he now knew was that it was imperative for him to find Éowyn. Legolas had never been involved in a "serious" relationship with another being, no matter what their race, in all of his life. He had never experienced anything quite like what he felt when he was with Éowyn, and had never met anyone quite like her before. All he knew now is that he must gain her back.

She was not in her quarters, and not in the surrounding hallways. Legolas ran up and down the stone staircases, searching frantically for the Shield Maiden. She was nowhere to be found.

Finally, Legolas ran to find the Steward of Gondor, Lord Faramir, where he was staying in the Houses of Healing. His rooms were quite near Éowyn's. Legolas ran to the door, and pounded on the thick wood door. There was the sound of voices within, and then footsteps. The door began to creek open, revealing Éowyn to be standing before him.

Legolas was speechless, as was Éowyn. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide open with surprise. She looked beautiful in her bewilderment; hair swept over her shoulders, and a ruby pendant around her neck to compliment the beautiful gown she had worn earlier that evening to meet Faramir. Legolas tried to say something, but found that words could not express his feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Éowyn found her voice first.

"I have come to see you." So his vocal cords did work! "Éowyn, lirimaer, what you saw before was not what it seemed! I was approached on the streets by a wanton woman, I was just pushing her away when you came."

Éowyn's eyes narrowed slightly, and her thin lips pursed. "I was watching you for awhile and it seemed as if you were moving closer, not farther apart."

"I was trying to intimidate her!"

"Do not make excuses, **_my lord._**" Éowyn took a deep breath. She rubbed the pendant around her neck. "I would appreciate if you left me and my fiancé alone now."

Time stopped. _What could she be speaking of, _Legolas thought in bewilderment. _She has no fiancé! _And then, her words from before dawned on him.

-

_**'Well, Legolas, I have come to tell you that I do not need you anymore. I have made up my mind to marry someone else. Farewell.'**_

-

"Éowyn…"

She did not return his urgent gaze. "Please, Legolas," she murmured quietly, "Leave me alone."

He faltered for a moment. "Yes, milady," Legolas finally said. "I bid you farewell. I hope that you are happy." With one last sad glance, Legolas of Mirkwood walked away from Éowyn of Rohan.

--

**Ten days later**

****

--

"Legolas mellonamin, you look troubled. What ails you, dearest of friends?" [my friend]

The Mirkwood Prince did not show any sign of recognition. He continued his trot atop his brilliant white steed, frowning, but not speaking. Arwen of Rivendell sighed in anguish. Her dear friend had been silent since he and some of his company had retrieved her and the rest of the Rivendell elves from their home.

"Mani marte, Legolas?" [What happened?]

His blue eyes flashed, yet the rest of his face did not move. Arwen groaned in protest. "Tell me, Legolas, for I will discover your troubles sooner or later! I want to help you, mellonamin!"

"Kela, Arwen," Legolas finally said, quietly. [Go away.]

She reached out a hand, and squeezed Legolas' shoulder lightly. "I am here for you, my friend. Tell me what ails you. I can help, and I will help."

He smiled half-heartedly despite himself. "Arwen, I do not wish to upset you. I also do not wish to awaken painful memories inside you. I would rather spare you from the grief…"

"You have intrigued me now," Arwen said, laughing a little. She could see that Legolas was warming up somewhat to her pleads. "Tell me what it is. I am in control of my own heart."

Legolas sighed, and looked off into the sun, towards Gondor. "We ride now to witness Estel in his moments of glory, we are going to witness what he has been born to do." He took a breath. "I have never had the calling that Estel has. I was a Prince, royalty, from birth. I have grown up in luxury, I have never needed to fight for anything. I never had anything important to fight for, like Estel did."

Arwen nodded. "I understand your troubles, Legolas. Elessar is a good man, it is hard to not feel inferior to him. He always knew his destiny would be to lead Gondor, and he fought for his secretly beloved country."

"You do not understand, Arwen," Legolas said, a bit angrily. "Aragorn did not only fight for Gondor. He fought for you. Throughout the recent war, you were always in his thoughts. He did everything to protect you, he fought so that you would be able to live in peace. I could never understand how someone would want to risk everything for another person… I had close friends but I had no true love… I did not have that until recently."

Arwen's eyes opened wide. "Who has claimed your heart, Legolas?"

Legolas' blue eyes clouded over, and he sighed. "A mortal, which makes things even worse for me. My father would never have approved, but it is of no consequence now. She has left me, and betrothed herself to another man."

"Does she love him, like she loved you?"

"I do not know. All I know is that my life was complete with her in it. Now that she is gone, I feel as if I have nothing left to live for."

--

"My Lady Éowyn?"

The White Lady of Rohan looked up quickly. "Pardon my distraction, Lisbeth. I was merely lost in thought."

Lisbeth shook her head minutely, but went about continued about her hemming. She had been called upon to create a gown for the coronation of Lord Aragorn, which Lady Éowyn would be attending as an honored guest. She was the betrothed of the popular Lord Faramir, and therefore among Gondor's elite. Though most of Lisbeth's previous mistresses had been haughty and cold towards her, the Lady Éowyn was a refreshing difference. She was always most kind and polite to all, especially to her betrothed. Lisbeth could tell that Lord Faramir was infatuated with the enchanting Shield Maiden, but she could also see that Lady Éowyn was distracted around him.

"Have you ever been in love, Lisbeth?"

The dressmaker looked up in surprise. "No, milady," she said quickly. "My marriage was arranged for me. My husband died a few years back of disease, and we were very dear friends, but nothing more. I have my children now, though, who I love more than life itself. But that is a different kind of love, I think, than the love you are speaking of."

"Love is a splendid thing, Lisbeth. When you are in love, your world revolves around that person. Your happiness can depend on simply seeing them. When you see them, you cannot concentrate on anything or anyone else. It the most wonderful experience in the universe… But heartbreak, love's constant companion, is the most painful thing I have ever gone through. Lisbeth, I was wounded by the Witch King of Angmar. But that does not compare to the hurt of a broken heart."

Lisbeth frowned. Something told her that Lady Éowyn was not speaking of the love between her and Lord Faramir, but of a different, more wonderful love. She could only imagine who had captured the Lady's heart.

Éowyn cleared her throat. "Forgive me, Lisbeth. I lost control of my thoughts." She smiled weakly. "Please continue with the fitting. It will not do for me to dwell on the past."

--

The morning of the coronation was clear and brilliant. The sunlight reflected sparkling beams off of the pool of water in the courtyard of Ithilien. Éowyn sat beside the pool, dipping her fingers into the water and creating small patterns of droplets along the marble edge of the pool. She was dressed in a soft yellow dress, with a golden braid surrounding her forehead and her flowing hair. Éowyn was the very essence of beauty.

"Why does such a fair maiden sit on the brink of despair in my gardens?"

Éowyn looked up, and saw Lord Aragorn smiling down on her kindly. She inclined her head respectively towards him, and then began to speak. "I am not on the brink of despair, my lord. I am perfectly happy in every way."

Aragorn sighed, and sat down beside her. "I may not be your betrothed, Éowyn, and I may not be your brother but I know you well enough to see that you are unhappy. And I am not the only one who notices. Faramir frets constantly over the state of your health, mental and physical. He knows that you are unwell, and he wishes to cure your pain. But he knows also that he is not the one to cure it. Faramir is no fool, Éowyn, do not ever mistake him for one."

"He is a good man," Éowyn agreed. "Smart, handsome, kind, polite, loving… He is everything a woman could ask for in a man. I am very fortunate to be his betrothed."

"He is everything a woman could ask for in a man, yes. But he does not compare, at least in your heart, to the qualities of an elf."

Éowyn looked up sharply. "I do not know what you speak of, my lord," she said icily.

"Do not lie to me, Éowyn. You know what I speak of, I can see it in your eyes, and in your heart."

"Aragorn… I have to put the past behind me. You must understand. I was dreadfully mistaken when I saw Legolas that night, I realize this now. But that night I was already upset because of my brother's words, I was not thinking clearly. I betrothed myself to Faramir, a betrothal that cannot be broken. It is too late for love now. I must make the best of this situation; I must respect and adore Faramir with an open heart. This is the only way."

--

Legolas stood near the back of the crowd that had turned out in the thousands to witness the crowning of their first true King in many, many years. He was beside Arwen. He could feel her shaking. Legolas felt a sudden swell of empathy and affection for the she-elf. He too felt her nervousness, for he would be meeting his love again. However, Legolas was sure that Arwen had a better chance of a welcome reunion than he did. Éowyn was not likely to want to see him.

He looked towards the steps, where Aragorn stood before Mithrandir, his head held high and proud. His dark eyes were alive with anticipation and wonder, for Aragorn had been born for this moment. There was no question that it was his destiny. Legolas wished fervently that he could have uncovered his own destiny at a time like this.

Though he could not hear the words of Gandalf over the unceasing murmurings of the crowd, Legolas knew when the ceremony was over, and Aragorn the King. The throngs of common folk around him burst into thunderous applause. The lines of elves began to move forward to greet the new king, and Legolas and Arwen found that they were pushed to the front, for they were the best friend and beloved of the King. Legolas moved to the very front of the rows of his kin, desperate to show his admiration for his friend, and to see the one he loved.

Aragorn moved towards the Elves, his smile wide and his eyes glistening. Legolas walked straight up to him, and beamed his widest smile. His man-friend smiled even wider, right back at him. Legolas did not know quite what to say. Words in any tongue could not express the love, gratitude, and affection that he had for the man who had led him through countless dangers, who was more like a brother to him than any other being he had ever known.

"Ng'olwe ar alasse, mellonamin," Legolas said. [Wisdom and joy, my friend] Aragorn smiled appreciatively at Legolas. The two stood there, looking at each other, for several moments, until Aragorn broke the awkwardness and enfolded Legolas in a warm embrace. The Elf smiled into Aragorn's shoulder, and hugged back.

They released each other after awhile. Aragorn's eyes immediately moved from Legolas' smiling face to the beautiful woman standing behind him, enshrouded in the silver and gold flag of her people. Arwen stood there, tentative and unsure of herself. Aragorn looked at her for a long while, as if memorizing every contour of her porcelain face. She had enchanted him yet again.

The pair stared at each other, as if no one else in the world mattered. Finally, Aragorn moved forward, and caught Arwen up in a passionate kiss and embrace. Their arms became tangled, as they relished in the taste and feel of one so long gone. Legolas felt a sense of sadness and foreboding as he watched this interaction. After awhile, he turned away, scanning the crowd for a familiar face

Éowyn caught his eye. She was standing next to Faramir, one of her seasoned hands entangled in his. Legolas' heart gave a sudden lurch, but he kept his emotions in check. He nodded solemnly at the Shield Maiden. Éowyn stared at him quietly for a moment. Legolas was about to turn away, when she flashed him a wide smile of welcome. Legolas smiled softly back at her. Éowyn's free hand gave a tiny wave, and Legolas felt incredibly joyous, for he knew then that all was forgiven.


	17. The Dance

**Author's Notes:** hides I knew I said I'd come back soon, but… Well, let's just say that life caught up with me. And, erm, I haven't had much time to write. And I've been totally working on like three gazillion websites, all of which need updating. I just have so much to do!! Plus there is the fact that I'm giving a speech at graduation, and haven't yet started writing that. Sorry, I know I'm making excuses. But I just wanted to let you all know that I have been thinking about this story!

**Dedication:** This goes out to all of my loyal reviewers, who have stuck with me so far. I am still getting review notices in my inbox, even though it has almost been a month and a half since I updated this story. That in itself is enough to make me continue. And smile.

--

The festivities were marvelous. Aragorn had obviously put much effort into the celebration, for the food was magnificent and the entertainment was better. The refurbished marble floors were filled to the brim with joyous dancers. Legolas, however, had yet to dance. He was waiting for the moment when he could speak to Éowyn, and convince her to partner him.

She was shining, even amidst the beauty of the Elves. Her golden hair was flowing freely, and her smile was genuine. Éowyn was stunning; her charm was winning over everyone near her. One did not have to look hard to see that she was greatly appreciating the admiration being thrown her way.

Her fiancé Faramir stood next to Éowyn, his hand intertwined with hers. His face was somber, but his eyes were dancing with fire. It was quite obvious that he both loved and adored his new life partner. Legolas coughed at the thought of them together and took a sip of the delicious red wine in front of him. It wasn't very long before he had drowned himself in cups of that wine.

Hours had passed, and Éowyn had yet to be separated from her crowd of admirers. Legolas sat the entire time, watching her from observant blue eyes. He cared not for the activity around him; his only thoughts were on Éowyn. She had captured his heart, and claimed his mind. He was all but a prisoner to her, and could not for the life of him wish to escape her clutch.

Finally, he saw his opening. There was a pause in the dancing as the musicians ended one song, and picked up their papers for another. Legolas rose from his chair quickly, and was at Éowyn's side just as she bid her thanks to a young man who had danced with her. Before she could open her mouth to speak again, Legolas had grabbed her hand, and held it tightly in his own.

"I see you have accompanied many tonight, but you have yet to dance with an Elf. May I have the honor of this dance, my lady? For you beauty astounds even the most simple minded here, and I would wish to see your prowess on the dance floor." His language was perfect, the love language of the court, not the heartfelt words of a passionate lover.

Éowyn paused for a moment, as if unsure of herself and her feelings. She looked quite melancholy for that moment, but it passed as quickly as it began. Soon enough she regained her composure and nodded demurely to Legolas, allowing him to lead her to the center of the floor. Her palms were sweating in his light grip, and Éowyn felt the first waves of embarrassment and modesty pass over her. However, she was determined to hold her own with the scandalous Elf, and therefore swallowed her fear and lifted her chin defiantly.

The music began, a sultry, seductive dance. Legolas executed the steps of the dance flawlessly, and with a grace Éowyn had not seen in any of her partners that night. From the look on his face she could tell that he had never danced this before, but was rather picking it up using his heightened senses and ability to adapt. Éowyn herself knew the dance quite well, and was matching Legolas, step for step.

As the dance whirled on, Legolas and Éowyn found themselves overcome with passion. Without realizing it, Éowyn had moved closer into Legolas' arms, enjoying the feeling of his strength protecting her. Éowyn's light breath on the nape of Legolas' neck was causing wonders, and he briefly thought about the stupid reasons for which they had stopped seeing each other. In truth, it had all been a misunderstanding followed by rash actions, something that one could often associate with a woman of Éowyn's temperament. But Legolas would forgive her for all her faults, if she just spoke the word.

Éowyn too was experiencing similar thoughts, though hers a bit more ragged and panicked. She understood that her fiancé stood nearby, watching every movement of hers, and analyzing it as well. She truly cared for Faramir, though not in the same way as she cared for Legolas. But her feelings for him ran very deep, and very strong, and she knew that she could not bear to see him hurting. However, the desire that coursed through her body now that she was in Legolas' arms was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her head and body felt incredibly light, and her soul was free. Éowyn felt as if she was dancing in the Heavens, not the grand ballroom of Gondor.

The final moments of the music drew to a close, and Éowyn and Legolas stopped their mad dance. Their hearts were beating quickly, and their gazes were still locked. Éowyn had yet to drop her hand from Legolas', although she realized that everyone else was leaving the festivities. Briefly, madly, she noted that the event must be finished with, and she had a fiancé to return to. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she was a hair's breath away from Legolas' mouth, and the passion built up within her body made her want to ravish him right there.

It was the fear of her rash actions that made Éowyn take a step back. She released Legolas' hand, though she did not break his severe gaze. There was a slight change in his eyes as their hands dropped, but barely noticeable. Éowyn almost jumped out of her skin moments later, when she felt the light touch of Faramir's hand on her shoulder.

She gasped for breath, and then shuddered as her maddening thoughts rushed back into her head. She bolted suddenly, out of the great doors, her blonde hair streaming behind her. Legolas and Faramir stood stunned in her wake, too surprised by her actions to react quickly.

Finally, the calming voice of Aragorn broke through everyone's stupor. "Before we retire, I would like to wish everyone a good night. And remember, dearest friends, that actions always speak louder than words, and that it is not your thoughts that matter, but rather what you do with those thoughts." He smiled briefly as his gaze lingered on Legolas, then turned to Arwen and began to walk with her back to their chambers.

"Go to her, Elf," Faramir said quietly, so softly that Legolas, with all of his Elven talents, almost could not hear him.

"What?" the Elf gasped in shock.

"Go to her. She needs you, more than she will ever need me. Speak to her this night, and let the peace be made between you. I cannot bear to see Éowyn unhappy, even it is not me who is causing the discomfort. Please, help her. She deserves that much."

Legolas frowned, and then clapped Faramir on the shoulder. "You are a good man, Faramir of Gondor. I shan't forget your kindness to me, and when the day comes that you need me, I shall be waiting at your side." He nodded his head briefly in parting. "Thank you." With that, he rushed from the room, and towards the balcony where Éowyn ran.

--

The path to the balcony was long and winding, and Legolas thanked the Heavens he was fit by the time he had reached the top. He could hear nothing from the balcony but the muffled sobs of a distressed woman and the twittering of a nighthawk from where it perched. Slowly, cautiously, Legolas crept to the doors, and threw them open, seeing Éowyn sitting in the center of the floor, crying.

"Oh, my dearest," he breathed, walking close to her. "What ails you, lirimaer?"

"You!" Éowyn spat. "You ail me! Your damned charm, good looks, and quiet manner, that is what ails me! I cannot think clearly whenever I am near you! I cannot control my own thoughts, or my words! It scares me, Legolas, that truly scares me! I am engaged; I cannot simply go gallivanting off with someone else. I have a promise to keep, a promise that I made to Faramir when I took his ring."

With that she lifted up her left hand quite slowly, to show Legolas the gorgeous emerald that adorned her finger. She sighed wistfully, admiring it. "He is a good man, Legolas, a very good man! Even you can see that, though you despise him for taking me! But I cannot do anything now, I am left helplessly betrothed while I am in love with another. My heart pulls one way while the brain pulls the other."

"You do not need to struggle, dearest! Just simply make a decision and leave it at that! You do not need to fight with yourself!"

"Oh but I must! I cannot hurt Faramir, he is too good of a man! And I fear that, if I should chose him and leave you, the grief would destroy you, and then I could never love another again, for I would be lamenting your loss too long. There are so many choices for me, but all of the decisions end in heartbreak!"

Legolas sighed, and wrapped her in his arms. Éowyn shuddered for a moment, and then relaxed in his touch. "I would never harm you, mellonamin, and I would never wish to see you in agony. Make your decisions, and I shall accept them!"

Éowyn sighed. "I wish it was that simple."

"What do you mean, my love?"

She breathed in deeply. "Legolas… I fear that I might be with child."

--

MUAHAHHAA! A big cliffhanger for all of you! Now, I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 16:

**Winter Storme** (Ahh! TEH KATIE! Thanks for reviewing, darling, I always love to hear from you. I'm working on Illumination as I type/speak)**, Sparrow Greenleaf **(I'm so glad you love me, and that you don't have to kill me anymore!!) **, Jacked-Up-On-Sparrow** (Ooh, you're a sharp one, you picked up on my surprise plot, teehee. Thanks for the compliments!)**, Lady Haleth** (Gosh, thanks so incredibly much! I love to hear that!)**, Kitten **(I love the éowyn/Legolas pairing much more than Éowyn/ Faramir too)**, Alassea2** (I hope this chapter answered some questions! More will be answered next time!)**, Terriah** (I think I've just told you what will happen!!!)**, Starlit Horses** (I'd love to be an author! Thanks for you encouragement, that really helps!)**, sisterhood-of-the-snake** (I know I haven't updated in forever, but I hope this makes up for it. I'll be a lot quicker next time around!)**, leonsalanna** (Still confused? E-mail me, and we'll chat!!)**, Lit Tenshi **(Muhahaa, Faramir is very honorable in this chapter)**, Queen-of-da-Vampires** (Sorry for not updating soon! Thanks for the love!!3)**, Niori** (Grar, sorry for not updating. I'm glad you love L/E! **waves L/E flag** Yay!!)**, Legolas 19 **(I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, not soon, but here!)


End file.
